The Shard of Twilight
by AreiaCananaid
Summary: Zelda had often wished for the chance to prove she was more than just the damsel in distress, more than a failure who could not even protect her own kingdom. By a cruel twist of fate the opportunity thrusts itself upon her, but it is nothing like how she imagined. Now the fate of two kingdoms and the lives of her friends are in her hands.
1. Homecoming

**AN: **Hello everybody! I am finally back from my extended leave of absence. Sorry for the long wait I just got suddenly swamped with school, school prep, entrance exams and the like (very not fun) So this is the sequel to The Empress and if you haven't read it don't worry this story can be easily read without reading the first one, everything alluded to my first book is explained so there should not be inexplicable themes, characters ideas or confusion. Both in Twilight Princess and my own previous work Zelda was slightly downplayed due to her less than desirable circumstances. She also had to make some not so great choices, so here is the chance for our awesome Zelda to get some redemption. I hope you all enjoy and I would like to thank you for reading!

**OH! **I almost forgot **Aira of Hyrule** has drawn an epic peice of fanart for the last chapter of my other story- The Empress! You should check it out! Here's the link (take out the spaces):** www . deviant art art/ What-Happened-to-His-Hat-389203564**

**Full Summary-** Zelda had often wished for the chance to prove she was more than just the damsel in distress, more than a failure who could not even protect her own kingdom. By a cruel twist of fate the opportunity thrusts itself upon her, but it is nothing like how she imagined. With the return of an old and deadly enemy, the stakes have never been higher. Now the fate of two kingdoms and the lives of her friends are in her hands. Meanwhile, Link finds himself caught in the middle of a horrifying situation. He is tasked with slowing down the enemy from his entirely new and unexpected position. The fate of the kingdom rests just as much on his shoulders as it does on Zelda's.

"Could that really amend what she had done before? Was there really actually such a thing as redemption? Could a right ever truly nullify a wrong?"

**Disclaimer: **MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I am a billionare! I bought Nintendo even though I have no idea how to run a buisness! That is why I am sitting by my computer in my sad little world, writing sorry excuses for stories, for my minuscule contrabutions to Fanfiction...

* * *

**Prologue**

The wind that gusted in from the west was harsh and hot and it burned down Link's throat as he breathed in the dry desert air. The disappointment of losing the trail he was following was almost as stifling as the heat that pressed in on him from all sides. It had been a long hard trek up the narrow zig-zaging track that had recently been carved into the steep cliff face that led to the top of the plateau that was the start of Gerudo desert. Behind him Lake Hylia was situated in its basin and in front of him the massive sea of sand spread out for miles.

The sand of the dunes, mesas and arroyos around him shifted in stinging sparkling gusts as it eddied in the wind. The desert was a place that was so different from anywhere in Hyrule. It had a beauty, but that beauty was one of harshness. In a place such as this, it was the elements that were the masters and those who walked through had hardly any more precedence than the grains of soil that were being blown away. That was what he had thought the last time he had visited there and his opinion had not changed much. He lowered the hand that shadowed his eyes from the overly bright reflected rays of the setting sun and turned his attention to the young Hyrule captain at his side. The grim lines settled upon his rugged face showed that he had come to the same conclusion that Link had, they had lost the trail.

The young commander ran a hand thoughtfully through his cropped brown hair as he spoke, "Well," he sighed, "I don't see any way we could possibly tack them now, the wind has blown away all traces of them."

Although his face was impassive, his hazel eyes could not hide the disappointment and shame he felt in the knowledge of this truth. Kasran was young for a captain, but he had recently been promoted for his heroism in a battle for the kingdom hardly a month ago. This was his first actual mission with men under his command and Link knew that he desperately wanted to succeed, more than succeed actually.

Princess Zelda had sent out a small troop of soldiers a week ago to quell an insurgence of bulblins, the goblin like creatures that had invaded Hyrule in great numbers when Ganondorf had overrun the kingdom. They had been laying siege to a small outlying province of Hyrule. She had sent him with the troop to advise her rather inexperienced captain tactically, since he knew more, than he ever really cared to, about the many monsters of their land, to save the town.

Perhaps, he thought suddenly, her choice in sending him as well was not just strategical but also political. They had both been caught in a massive mess of unpleasantly not more than a month ago and the princess's move not only served to save her people from distress but also firmly establish her standing as princess over all her previously divided subjects and his own position as a trusted warrior of the court.

Though the town had been saved and the bulblins defeated, the goblins leader, a huge ogre of a bulblin, and an about ten of his minions, had managed to slip through their initial attack and escape. Kasran, Link, and their troop had followed the monster's trail across Hyrule field down to Lake Hylia, and finally to the entrance of Gerudo desert. Now they were at a dead end for the trail that the beasts had left in the soft sand had been scattered into oblivion in the wind. He shook his head free of his thoughts as he realized he had been staring almost blankly at Kasran who was waiting for a reply.

He gave the soldier a small wry smile and nodded his agreement. For a moment Link considered using his twilight shard to transform into a wolf and track the beasts by their scent, but there was almost no way he would be able to slip away from a troop of soldiers without his absence being noticed. His ability to shape shift was a well-guarded secret that he had no desire to let out so he decided on the next best course of action.

"There is an old watchtower that looks out over the lake and the desert," he said over the gusting wind, "you could post a couple sentries to act as lookouts, to guard the entrance back to Lake Hylia if they try to come back, since that is the only way for them to re-enter Hyrule."

"I agree that this is probably the best course of action, though I do not look forward to informing the princess that the fiend had eluded us."

"Well I'm glad you're the one who will be breaking the news instead of me," Link teased though he was just as apprehensive and disappointed in their recent failure as he suspected the young captain was. If Kasran had been one of Zelda's high ranking generals Link probably would have refrained from teasing him, but he saw absolutely nothing wrong with poking fun at a friend.

"Perhaps I should let you have the honors, since you are the Hero of Twilight." The captain shot back his serious mannerism cracking slightly.

"Me? But, you're the commander; I'm just a simple woodsman who happens to be your advisor."

"A simple woodsman who just so happened to save our kingdom twice and lead our army to victory."

"Maybe," Link said flushing slightly, it was a childish response he knew, but people talking of him like that always made him uncomfortable. Still he decided, it was a better then what the soldiers had been referring to him as only a few weeks prior, he thought with only a slight hint of bitterness. "Technically though, you outrank me, so the honors fall to you good, Sir," Link said with a flourishing mocking bow.

"I'll have you know I can have you court-martialed for that blatant disrespect."

"My humblest apologies, sir, it was not my intent to disrespect," Link said with a smirk before he sobered. "We should probably get back to the rest of the troop."

Kasran rolled his eyes before he nodded. The two of them turned their backs upon the light of the dying sun that, despite its diminishing power, still burned with a fervent unyielding heat.

Without the burning sun scorching them overhead, the way down the narrow path to the ground below the desert escarpment to the basin lake was much less tiring. When they reached the camp the soldiers had made near the lake's shore, Link made his way to two familiar figures by the campfire, while Kasran went to confer with the veteran solder who had volunteered to come with the troop and set some of his men with the watch.

As Link walked he could not help but give a glance back at the desert. The sight of it at twilight filled his mind with a swirling whirlwind of emotion, with as much turmoil and lack of meaningful direction as the sand that now blew there in an endless cycle. It was there, amidst the golden sand that the mirror of twilight had stood. It was there that he had said goodbye to one of the greatest friends he had ever known, Midna the twilight princess; the Twilight Princess who had fought by his side. The one with whom he had forged a mutual bond of survival so they could save both their kingdoms form destruction.

Whenever his mind was turned towards the thought of her, he was filled with the joy of the memories they shared, the happiness of a friendship born of desperation that grew to something more; but the happiness was always shadowed, like the realm she hailed from, by the sadness of the knowledge that he knew he would never see her again. The worlds of light and shadow, she had said, were two sides of the same coin in perfect balance, and he knew that it was impossible for one face of the coin to be joined with the other for they would always be back to back; supporting each other but never held in an embrace. He had loved her like a best friend, but had it ever been more?' he wondered as his eyes searched the twilight, heating up with an unwelcome sting born of loss. He tried to shake he head free of those thoughts and smiled wryly.

"Two halves of the same coin that will never again see eye to eye, isn't that just convenient," he muttered to himself as he began to turn away. Perhaps her mordant cynicism had rubbed off on him. He could just picture her sarcastic smile and that strangely brought him comfort.

He had not turned all the way away, his mind still on the expanse of sand to his side, before he was hit by another sense. He had a feeling that something was off and he doubted it had to do with the memory of the redeads and others dark creatures that stalked the ruins of the Arbiter's Grounds that he knew was nestled somewhere in the dark desert. Those creatures still made him shudder to think of their rotting corps like visage, they still plagued his nightmares. No, the sense he had felt was something different. Other than his intuition he had no other reason to suspect what he did but there was no denying the thought once it sprang into his head.

It was true that bulblins were not known for their brains, but even still he could not find a suitable motive for the monster to have in heading to the desert. There was absolutely nothing for it and its followers there. As far as he knew, that desert went on for hundreds of miles and water and food was less than scarce. It could hardly be a ploy and the beasts had laid a false trail though, he thought with a frown, for he had hardly known a bulblin that had any desire to strategize. The fleeting sense he had felt vanished with the last light of the sun, but his suspicions refused to fade with the light.

Shrugging it off, he headed towards the fire and stopped beside an auburn haired figure, who was, not surprisingly, trying to read a book by the faint shifting light and another trying to practice the flourishing move of her latest sword technique, her red tunic, shiny black hair and rapier glowing gold in the shimmering flames. Ashei and Shad were some of his closest friends and members of the resistance that had helped to bring down Ganon. They had officially been reinstated as working members of Zelda's court, along with Telma, Auru, and Link's old sword master Rusl. The princess had need of people with their talent. Though they still held those positions Ashei and Shad had opted to go with Link and Kasran to help defeat the Bulblins.

"What? No ecstatic caring greetings of polite inquiry from my supposed friends?" he asked with a grin.

"Have you located the monster?" Ashei turned around, sheathing her blade, duty on the forefront of her mind as usual.

Link feigned disappointment, "Why do I even try?" he asked himself aloud.

"Greetings, most esteemed friend, how fare you this evening? Is that better?" Shad halfway looked up from his book and fixed him with an all too innocent look.

"Now I just think you are mocking me," he said with a pout that was spoiled by his smile. "We followed it all the way to the desert," he said in answer, "but the wind has wiped out any possible trace. Even you two could probably throw any pursuit in such conditions."

"That's not good,"Ashei said completely ignoring his jape, aside from giving him an annoyed punch on his arm, her usual response to his teasing insults. Shad looked just as upset at the news.

"Kasran and I were thinking of setting a watch to make sure he stays in the desert, since there is no other way out. That is, if the bulblin leader and his troops are still in there."

"You think his trail was a ploy?" she asked.

"I know that bulblins are not known for their brilliant tactics, but I see no reason why he would want to go to the desert. There is nothing there but miles and miles of sand and monsters, there is hardly any food or water. To all other sides, Gerudo desert is surrounded by steep cliff-like mountains and sheer drops, part of the range of the mountains of Snowpeak. Also, as far as I know, no one has ever been able to go over them. And surely, even though he is a bulblin he would know that we would put up a blockade and trap them there. Something just seems off." He mused to himself.

"There used to be more than one way out," Shad spoke up, pointing to his book. "There used to be an entrance like a canyon that led inside, it was a pass called Gerudo valley back in the days of the Hero of Time. Perhaps the path is still open somewhere."

"Really?" Link leaned in and looked at the old map inside the book Shad was reading and saw the mark of a gorge carving its way through to the main body of the desert. Link glanced at the old chart and then closed his eyes as he visualized the mental map he had of Hyrule. After a moment he shook his head as he opened his eyes. There might have been a gorge there once, where the map says the old path would have let out into Hyrule, but I think the path is either blocked by an old landslide or the entrance collapsed because I have traveled there now and there is nothing but an impassable cliff. Also if this map is accurate I think I have seen the remnants of that gorge in the desert. I had to cross it by going around. If I am correct, now there is only a small chasm left that is closed off on either side by a wall of sand and only this and a few arroyos remain as a testament."

Shad's face fell slightly, as Link indicated the spot on the map were the last remnant of the gorge would be.

"That means that the old Gerudo fortress will have been buried as well."

"Gerudo?" Link asked. Though he had heard a little of them before, he did not know much about them. Despite that however, it sounded oddly familiar to him, like the slipping memory of a forgotten dream.

"They were a fierce tribe of female thieves and warriors that lived in the desert. Ganondorf was actually one of their race. It was said that a male was born to them only once every hundred years and when that happened he would be declared king. Since they were thieves, I thought that they would have tons of artifacts and treasures in the ruins of their fortress, think of all the historical knowledge there could be. But I guess I should get excavating if I want to find it." He said disappointed.

"I like the sound of the Gerudo," Ashei said wistfully. "I got to admit that a whole tribe of female warriors sounds very appealing."

"What happened to them?" Link asked his curiosity aroused. "I know as a fact that there is no one living in that desert anymore."

"The records of that are very unclear," Shad said dejectedly. That's why I wanted to find their fortress. Some accounts say that there was a war, others political turmoil or a plague of some kind. I do know for sure that there was a terrible earthquake here that altered the landscape, evidenced by several accounts in our historical records and what you yourself have told me, Link, about the collapsed gorge. One historian says that the gerudo left with a small group of hylains during a period of political unrest after Ganondorf was put to death by the sages during the lifetime of the Hero of Time, and afterwards the earthquake destroyed what was left."

There was a moment of silence as they took in this information before Link pointed at something on the ancient map.

"What was that?"

"That used to be the Spirit temple of the Gerudos, but it is now what Auru says is the Arbiter's Grounds."

Link knew it well. It was the meeting place of the sages that doubled as an arena and prison, the place where the mirror of twilight had once stood. The ruins were still magnificent but by no means pleasant. The first time he had visited there he had to fight through redeads, skeleton warriors revived by dark magic and the old guardian who had long since perished, a massive dragon, also revived by dark magic for him to face, courtesy of the usurper king Zant.

"Some historian say that the temple was changed into the Arbiter's Ground during and after Ganondorf's thieving reign of terror during the last part of the hero of Time's era. That might have spurred some of the unrest, but again, no one knows for certain. A lot of our history is missing concerning the Gerdo's, Ganondorf and the Hero of Time. And what we do have is filled with gaps and is sometimes contradictory."

"Am I interrupting?" the trio turned to see Kasran walk up to them."

"Not at all," Ashei said with a smile, "We were just discussing the Gerudo and ancient history."

Kasran smiled back, his stiff pose relaxing slightly in their company. He turned to Link, "I have posted some sentries for tonight and asked for volunteers to stay at the watchtower until I have a council with my commanding officers and see what has to be done. I still am not looking forward to telling her majesty that I failed when we reach the Castle tomorrow.

Link nodded as he looked distrustfully towards the desert, something was off, and of this he was almost certain, but without proof it would be a waste of time to voice his thoughts. The four of them talked idly with each other for a while longer until everyone but the watch decided to turn in for the night. Link fell asleep to the gentle lapping sound of Lake Hylia against its banks and the sight of a night full of stars. That beauty, however, did nothing to calm his mind, which was occupied with more than one distracting concern. It was filled not only the suspicions and worries about the escaped bulblins, or his muddled feelings about Midna, but also with thoughts of Princess Zelda and his home village of Ordon, and what in the three goddesses' names he was going to do with himself about it all.

* * *

**Homecoming**

Link urged his mount forward, riding south to Ordon. In a couple of weeks summer would reach its end, and as if to mark the passing of the season some of the leaves on the early trees were getting ready to change colors. Soon the woods would be lit with bursts of gold, yellow, orange and red.

He patted his horse Epona lightly on her neck before turning around to check that the heavy bundles attached to her saddle were still tightly secured. It had been a poor growing year for Ordon village because of a severe lack of workers. He felt a sudden twang of guilt as he looked at the bundles of food he carried. Much to his shame he had been one of the workers who had not shown when he was needed. This could not have been helped though, he had been off on a crazy adventure at the time and what was done was done. He knew that no amount of wishful thinking could ever change the past. Zelda had been kind enough to give him some supplies for the villagers of Ordon and he had temporarily demoted himself from warrior to delivery boy in order to get the supplies safely to his village.

He had begged an audience with her the day before, embarrassed to have to ask a boon, but before he had even opened his mouth to speak she presented him with the supplies, as if she had known in advance what he had wanted. Perhaps it was because she was wise, or perhaps it was because of the strange ability that friends have to know what's on the others mind just by looking at them.

It was a bit surprising that she had time to even consider his wishes and the needs of his small village because she had a lot on her mind lately due to the recent attempted takeover by a sadistic megalomaniac. Hyrule was still recovering from the whole messy affair; as if Ganondorf's attack of Twilight the year before hadn't been enough.

Low crop production was only one of many problems. Hyrule had almost been caught in a civil war this summer and because the people were so busy fighting each other the Bulblin population had swelled to a massive size and they were amusing themselves by raiding and pillaging. In fact it was only the week before he had helped the soldiers stop a large group of the monsters, and had lost the trail of their leader. They were mindless ruthless murderers who lived for nothing except for the pleasure of killing. He felt a flare of anger thinking about their heartless cruelty.

He lightly pulled on Epona's reigns to stop her as he drew nearer to his village, something did not feel right. Epona twitched her ears back and forth nervously and he held still and listened himself. He had a sense that something was amiss and he lightly dug his heels into his horse's flanks to urge her into a faster pace. Although he had always had a slight ability to sense, his skills had been greatly heightened when he had been transformed into a wolf by magic when Ganon had invaded. His sharp ears picked up a most unwelcome sound, screaming and shrieking, coming from the direction of his home. He brought Epona from a gallop to an all-out run, worry rising in his chest like a dark omen. As he past the Spirit spring, on the outskirts of the village, he could discern the sounds of battle. The scent of smoke hung heavy in the air, He charged through the woods heedless of the branches that whipped across his face. These sounds and scents were all too familiar; it meant only one thing, a monster raid.

He drew his sword as Epona dashed through the open fence that led to the hollow where the Village of Ordon was built. Bulblins were everywhere fighting and setting fire to the houses. The score of marauders were led by a massive Bulblin who, at a glance, appeared to be even larger than King Bulbo, who had been one of the largest bulbins Link had ever seen. It was the very one that had eluded him and the soldiers. Sentries were still posted where he had supposedly fled to, so Link's suspicion of a false trail had indeed been correct, small comfort that knowledge brought.

Nearly the whole village was trying to fend off the invaders. Mayor Bo was grappling with several of the creatures displaying his skill as a fist fighter and a wrestler. Talo's father and mother and Link's friend Fado were fighting with whatever they could find. Rusl the blacksmith, his old sword master, and Rusl's young son Colin stood in the center of the melee, back to back, their swords flashing in the sun. Uli, Rusl's wife and his friend Ilia were trying desperately to put out the fires.

Link smashed into the hoard of monsters, his horse trampling many. He slashed down at the foe on either side of his steed and a dozen fell to his sudden attack. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the goblin like creatures run, hooked sword held high, towards Uli's turned back. There was no way he could get to her in time to help her. He was about to lose the closest thing he had to a mother, desperation made him yell a frantic warning at top of his lungs. Uli turned at the sound of his yell but before she could even do anything a well-aimed throw from Ilia's kitchen knife took out the offending monster and another fell to well thrown stone.

"You're not the only warrior in Ordon," she growled as he fought his way towards her.

All he could do was gape at his friend for a moment. There were only five Bulblins left including the gigantic leader and when they saw that they were greatly outmatched they ran for it. Rusl and Bo made a pretense of chasing after the villains to drive them away.

"When did you learn to do that? Link asked his usually peaceful friend Ilia as he dismounted. Growing up, she had shown hardly interest in weapons skills aside from what was needed to cook and the various other bucolic tasks needed to survive in a small village, but then again their worlds had changed quite a lot since those simple days.

"I have learned that people are can't always be relied upon to protect you, and those without weapons can still die at their mercy."

Link was surprised to hear a twang of accusing anger and hurt buried deep in her words. He had known her all his life and could tell when something was bothering her. He had spent many of his dark nights alone a couple months ago thinking about what it would be like to see the girl who was like a sister to him again, and through all his joyful imaginings this had definitely not been one of them. When he stepped towards her he saw that she was trembling terribly.

"That was absolutely terrifying," she gasped as she sank to the ground. "Shows what you can do when you have to I suppose. I do not see how you can even think adventuring is fun. What in seasons name took you so long to get here? She asked her pretty face temporarily marred by a pout the anger no longer evidenced in her voice. When she got control of her trembling she stood and warped her arms around him.

"I missed you, Link," she said softly before she pulled back.

"I'm not the only warrior indeed," he said grinning, "I am greatly humbled by your skill Sir Ilia knight of Ordon."

Ilia looked at his face thinking he was teasing her but the smile he gave her was one of admiration not mockery and his deep blue eyes were serious. It was a joke but he seemed to mean it as a compliment.

She smiled at him but it was not filled with her usual warmth.

"Ilia," he began hesitantly about to ask her if she was alright, "What-" Several shouts interrupted both he and his thoughts and claimed his attention. The bulblins may have been defeated but the village was still in a state of crisis, smoke hung heavy in the air and the fires were spreading. Without another word Link ran to help. For months he had been wishing and longing for the chance to return home and see the people whom he considered his family and this was nothing at all like how he had hoped it would be. He grabbed a heavy empty sack and soaked it in the stream and then went to help the others smother the remaining flames.

* * *

**Short, I know, but the good news is that I already have the next chapters written out and now I just have to edit them! Yay *sarcasm*!**

**Chapter Question:**

**Out of the four Links (Red, Vio, Blue and Green), which one is your favorite and why?**


	2. The Goat Herder

**A/N- **Hey guys! Here is chapter two! First off I would like to thank you all so much for reading! This story pretty much takes place right where the last one let off at (just so you know. I do explain that in a bit more detail later) Let me apologize in advance for the not so great quality of the chapter. It was not coming out exactly how I wanted and I have always had issues with setting the stage. So sorry in advance if you end up screaming "get to the point already!" there were a few things I had to get out into the open before I could dive into the actual plot, there was absolutely no way I could leave them out. I am not trying to be overly self-effacing or make excuses it's just kind of how I feel at the moment. The last thing I would ever want would be to write one of those books that you have to get halfway through it before it even start to niggle at ones interest and start moving into excitement. I pray that I made it flow easy enough and stay interesting enough, I really did try. The good news is that after this chapter things will start moving and stay moving and Link will be back to his usual amazing Linky self.

**Yami no Nokutan- **yeah not a very nice return for Link, poor guy.I can't help myself I mean who wants to get only a prologue for an update (not cool). Yes once a week is the basic plan of attack for now XP thank you for your lovely compliments they made my day. Sounds like my sister and I, except, I am probably the blue one and she is the green (my brother is definitely the red one XD.

**AnimeMaster24- **yes I see your point and I do agree that bulblins are sentient beings but personally I always seemed to interoperate them as being very akin to the goblins and uruks from Lord of the Rings when it came to personalities. King Bulblin was a special case, in that he was the first to actual speak and hold to a certain code of honor. I do not doubt that there could be more like him, but for the most part they did not strike me as the nicest of creatures. As for many of the points you made, has someone been peeking at my notebook? XD (I shall get to that this chapter and the next)

**ArianandXaia-** Thanks! spoileeeers…. *evil grin* I pray your computer problems abate soon, those are absolutely no fun whatsoever. One of my other tales that I was working on got deleted, not once, but twice because of a hard-drive error. I completely understand about the obsession business (I have quite a few myself)

**Generala-** Thank you! You have hit the nail quite on the head, as the expression goes, when it comes to the heroes' thoughts and emotions. Poor Zelda, she gets her struggling kingdom back only to run into more issues, and she about to have an even bigger one.

**MiniJen-** sorry about the wait O.O :'( Thank you so much for your compliments, I hope I do not disappoint. Yes I had to have some foreshadowing. ;)

**Gojira Geek-** The manga is actually pretty good (I liked it) It's funny, all the Links from four swords including Shadow are my five most favorite colors X)

**Scarlet Curls-** maybe you did maybe you didn't he he }:P you shall just have to wait and see. Yeah! Now that you mention it I do see the similarities. (Gosh I love that show) It makes since though since they are both going through about the same thing. Yes, getting myself a little bit ahead has been a habit of mine, that way I can be sure I don't do anything annoying like going on hiatus right after a cliff hanger. I like my life and don't want to lose it to angry readers XD ( though I'm pretty safe from that fate at the moment since I got ahold of that nifty golden battle axe of yours :P)

**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess-** heh I suppose not, if you have not played. :) That's good to hear, thank you for the compliment. Ilia gets downplayed a lot so I decided to give her some much needed love. The girl does have guts, and a very strong character. An enemy without brains is a dead enemy, I think. I did foreshadow quite a bit in that prologue and first chapter so you shall just have to wait and see.

* * *

**A Goat Herder**

Link sat on the crude wooden chair beside the small table in his house. His eyes flicked across the sparse furnishings and simple unadorned lines of the overall designs that made up his living quarters, before alighting at last upon the fire in the hearth. He had not been home since the incident with the Empress at the beginning of spring and now the seasons were shifting to autumn. His gaze brushed towards the window made opaque by the dark of night and smiled contentedly. It was indeed a nice feeling to come home after such a long and troubling time away.

As soon as the fires in the village had been put out and things had become less chaotic, Link had gotten closer to the reunion that he had most been looking forward to. The villagers, rejoicing over the supplies he brought, the fact that they were all still alive, and most of their meager crops had been saved, decided to make a small feast. It was almost like a celebration for all this, his return, and the return of Rusl, who had been with him all that spring and summer and had only arrived in Ordon a few days ago, himself. Link had missed everyone in and nearly everything about his small village and it had all been heartwarming to say the least. His smile slowly faded. Most of the people, the mayor specifically, had made it quite clear that they were looking forward to him taking up the mantle of his pastoral life again. For some strange reason, he did not find himself quite pleased with that hardly subtle command, and he was not quite sure why.

There was nothing he could do about it now though, for deal was beyond sealed, at least for the morrow and a few days after anyway. This was because one of his closest friends growing up, Fado, had injured his ankle during the attack and Link had been somewhat sympathetically guilted and pushed into declaring that he would take the brunt of his herding job until his injury healed.

Before Ganondorf's attack and the dark Reign of Twilight he would not have been bothered at all by that choice and would have jumped eagerly at the chance to work that job. Yet again, he did not fully understand why he felt that way no longer. Although he was happy to help a friend, the task had the way of seeming more like a burden. Perhaps it was because the huge Bulblin had once again escaped and was probably planning another raid, perhaps not. He was not quite sure of anything at the moment and the feeling of indecisiveness was frustratingly wearing on him. The other thing that was niggling at his mind, was his meeting with Ilia. She had seemed as happy to see him as anyone else but there was certain almost hostility his sensed behind her smiles.

His musings were interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Curious, he rose from his seat and went to open it. His fluctuating smile came back when he saw that it was Colin, the boy he thought of like a brother. The young teen rushed forward in an embrace.

"I am so glad you are back." His voice carried slightly muffled through the study fabric of Link's tunic.

"I think you have only told me that about four times today, and I'm not sure how much more my ribs can take of your bear-grips." He said with a chuckle, returning the hug.

"Well I missed you, a lot."

"Five times."

"Link," Colin shot him a slightly baleful look, his cheeks still flushed fractionally with pleasure.

"So, what really brings you here at this late hour?"

"I wanted to show you a new sword technique set I learned while you were gone. I was going to save it for tomorrow when it was light out again but I couldn't wait-"

"Let me guess, it was because you missed me so much, and was so glad I was back," Link interrupted with a grin.

"You get more sarcastic and snippy every time you come back from a mission or a quest, I see," Colin shot back, with the same teasing smile.

"And you get more bold, and skilled, I take it. Let's see your new moves."

Colin beamed and brought out his training sword while Link cleared his meager furnishings to the back wall so he would have space.

Taking a deep breath, Colin took a ready stance and began the steps and accompanying strokes to an intermediate set that he completed near flawlessly. Link cheered him for it and, emboldened, Colin's face set in determined lines and he launched into an advanced set. Link was rather impressed. The last time he had seen Colin the boy was still learning the basic forms. Obviously his brother had grown much in his absence.

Colin's movements were more hesitant with this harder form and his teeth were gritted with the effort of keeping up with the fast pace the moves took. Link watched his feet carefully and the inevitable happened. He missed a step and his swing flew wide throwing him off balance. He staggered forwards in an effort to regain it before he fell and only just managed it.

He looked up at Link. His cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and the small downward puckering tilt of his lips evidenced his displeasure in himself and disappointment in his failure. Link said nothing, merely stepped to his side corrected his grip on the blade. He moved his arm in the correct swinging arc and demonstrated the step he had missed at his side before stepping back.

Colin nodded once and tried again. His movements were still hesitant, but this time they were successful. The look of tentative pride in his achievement that etched its way across his face made Links own mouth spread in a grin.

"Thanks, Link," Colin said softly.

That one look and phrase started to settle Link's confused musings of a few seconds ago. These people were his family and this was his old life. He knew he should at least try to settle back into it for them, if only to help during this chaotic time and with the harvest.

**~x~X~x~**

The noontime sun came out from behind the grayish clouds to filter through the forest trees in small shifting patches of golden light. The sudden burst of light illuminated the trail Link was following, making the lines much more crisp and easy to follow.

For nearly two days he had tried to dutifully settle back into the life of a herdsman, but as much as he wanted to help the village prepare for winter, he found herding to be extremely dull work. Usually, he helped more with the harvesting work at this time of year but Fado's injury had kept him watching over the livestock. All he had done during those seemingly endless two days was watch the goats feed, move them to a new spot when it was necessary, and herd them in the barn at night.

During this time, his thoughts had formed themselves into a semblance of order and he thought he now understood what was not quite sitting well with him about what he was doing. The work had always been boring he realized, but a year ago, when herding and farming was all he had known, he had gotten through the hours by daydreaming about adventures and places. Now though, dreaming about things was not enough. He wanted to actually go places to be a part of something, to explore. Thinking about something and actually doing that thing were very different indeed.

The first time he had been caught in an adventure he had almost longed for the day it would be over and things would be back to normal. However, after this was achieved he found that part of him had changed, and would not fit back into normal despite his best efforts. He wanted… he did not know exactly what he wanted, except that he wanted to be more, to do more. One thing was for certain, he did not want to sit around for the rest of his life, not when there was so much out there.

He suddenly lost the trail he was following as it entered a dried rocky bottom of a ravine bed. He pulled his wayward thoughts in to focus on the task at hand. Herding goats was a useful skill and in his opinion it was as worthy an as honorable a charge as being a knight, but so was tracking the massive Bulblin that had attacked Ordon. He knew that the monstrous creature would not just give up after its defeat. It would go right back into its thieving murdering ways as soon as it got the chance and he was determined to stop it. Perhaps it was this knowledge that had made him so antsy during the past couple of days, making the work seem to last three times as long. He had been torn between his duty to the village and his duty to the kingdom.

Obviously, this monster was a schemer and he would not underestimate it again. Bulblins were sentient beings and there were a few among them that would break free of their basic tactics of charge and attack aimlessly to form a strategy, but, never the less, they did exist. He had known one such goblin during the reign of twilight named King Bulblin. The ogre had cost him a plethora of troubles and pain. Perhaps this new commander was similar, though it was obvious by his string of hostile attacks, destruction, and murders that he had not, unlike King Bulblin, developed a change of heart or gained any sort of sense of honor; that in itself a rare thing indeed.

He peered closely at the rocks for any trace to the monsters whereabouts. As he looked, he discovered a medium sized stone that had been moved out of position. He had found the creature's trail once more. It was headed directly towards Faron field. Smiling to himself, he scrambled after it. This was taking much longer than he had suspected it would and he knew that by now the village had probably realized that he was gone. They would know that he had dodged his work. He would most likely get the 'a warrior never shirks his duties no matter how lowly the task may seem,' lecture from Rusl. But the task he was focusing on now was just as important, was it not. Sighing, he looked down at his arm where a piece of cloth was artistically tied just above his gauntlet. It was dusky purple silk kerchief with Hyrule's crest embroidered on it in a lighter purple. It was princess Zelda's colors.

Zelda had given him her colors to carry as if he were her personal knight, even though she had never formally given him such a title. She, in return, wore his colors, a strip of green cloth with his Ordonian symbol embroidered on its surface. Every family in Ordon had a different emblem that represented a certain type of tree that they adopted as their family's crest. This tradition had started long ago when Ordon was made of several different clans and the different insignias had denoted each clan. Now the people of Ordon wore their emblems for ceremonial purposes only, to honor their heritage and forefathers. His specific symbol was a sycamore leaf.

Wearing each other's colors was more like a symbol of friendship than anything else, but when he received Zelda's, he had sworn to protect both her and the kingdom with everything he had. He had sworn to defend Hyrule and yet he was not a knight or a soldier. He honestly had no idea what he was. He was a peasant farmer, a woodsman, and a warrior, but he had not yet decided which of those paths he would choose to follow as his livelihood. If he wanted he could probably even be granted a spot in the army and, thanks to Uli, he even had some skill as an herbalist. There were just too many choices. Zelda, the thought of the beautiful princess sent his mind flying into more confusion, he was unsure of his desires when they came to her as well, they had both gone through so much, together and alone.

'It had to be admitted that the whole situation was rather odd,' he thought as he continued on his way. He had seen nobles knighted for much less than saving a kingdom nearly single handed. Perhaps it was because he had been born a peasant; a peasant from a mere tiny outlying province. He had thought that that did not matter to the princess, but perhaps it did. He shook his head at his ponderings. Maybe it was better this way. If he were a knight he might get even more attention than he did at the moment, a most disturbing thought.

The fame of being the hero of twilight was flattering, but he could not yet say that he really appreciated it or enjoyed it much if at all. On the other hand, he had risked and given so much of himself for his kingdom and it was a bit unfair. And on yet another hand, he was not so sure that gaining a better name for himself was what he really desired. What did titles add up to in the end? Absolutely nothing. It was a person's deeds not their name that defined them in the end. He was not a man blinded by false pride or insecurity when it came to himself. He knew his strengths weakness and limits. He knew his character, both the good and the points that were less savory. In short, he knew exactly who and what he was. He was just unsure of what he wanted, and that frustrated him to no end. 'Come on! He thought to himself with exasperation, were this a battle he probably would have long since been defeated. All these ponderings were nearly out of character for him and he wished he could decide what to do already.

He turned at the sound of a familiar voice shouting out his name, to see Ilia and Colin heading towards him at a jog. He stopped and waited for them to catch up.

"Link," Ilia repeated when she reached him, "where have you been? The village needs your help."

"What!" he demanded, his hand instinctively reaching for his sword.

"Yes, the outer fence of the goat pasture broke and some of the goats escaped we need your help to find them and round them up."

"Oh," he replied a bit disheartened, "another goat problem." He looked towards Faron field after the fresh large Bulblin tracks, momentarily undecided. He silently cursed himself for not being sure where his loyalties lay, with his family, with the princess, or with the rest of the kingdom. He cursed himself for his own conflicted desires and emotions. He let out a soft sigh before he turned away from the trail.

"You almost sound disappointed," Colin remarked curiously, "as if you expected help to mean something different."

"What else could go wrong in a village of herders than a broken fence and a goat escape?" Ilia asked chuckling.

'What indeed,' he thought bitterly. "Have any of you ever considered that I might more in life than herding goats," he snapped exasperated. He regretted his outburst as soon as he saw the slightly hurt faces of Ilia and Colin as they stopped in their tracks to look at him. He shuffled his feet awkwardly.

Ilia smiled at him shrewdly, "You are chasing after the Bulblin's leader, the one that escaped, aren't you."

"I am worried that he will form another army and attack again. It's not just Ordon that's in danger it is all the other villages as well," he replied quietly.

"You are afraid that if you tarry, the trail will go cold," Colin put in, "but Link, if the village loses its livestock then we won't survive the winter, and there won't be a village to save any more.

"I know that," Link said with a wry smile. "I just don't like the idea of that monster on the loose."

Ilia's eyes lit up with a sudden gleam of impish pleasure. "After we catch all the goats, Colin and I will help you fix the fence and then we can all help each other do tomorrows chores tonight. Then we three can slip away before dawn and chase after-"

"Ilia!" Colin cried surprised, "are you suggesting we ditch our work and run off. If my dad finds out about this-"

"I think it a great plan," Link interrupted with a mischievous grin, pleased to see that that hint of hostility that she had been harboring inside her seemed to have abated slightly. "But Ilia," he knew he should probably be treading carefully, but he could not resist teasing, "I'm a bit surprised at you. I mean when we were younger you were usually the one to tattle on me when I did something a bit rebellious. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Of course I do," Ilia shot back defensively, "and besides I was only a tattle tale when I was younger, a lot has happened since then."

"We had better get going then," Colin said solemnly, "because we have a lot of work to do."

Link and his two conspirators hurried back towards Ordon laying out their plans as they went.

**~x~X~x~**

The next afternoon found the disappointed trio wandering about Faron field. There had been a rainstorm in the early hours of the morning and the massive bublins trail had been completely whipped out. Link had spent the better part of the morning and the afternoon searching in vain for the tracks. Ilia and Colin had not had any better luck.

"I suppose we should head back," Ilia said as they regrouped, "we're wasting our time. We will never going to find the tracks at this rate." She looked hot and tired and Colin was looking no better.

Link sighed. He knew they were right but he hated to admit defeat so easily.

"I think we should head towards Kakariko Village. If he traveled in a straight line from the point where we lost the trail he would have headed straight for the canyon lands."

"That is _if_ he headed that way and that is a big _if_," Ilia protested grumpily, the hint of ire that she had been concealing burst forth again. "He could have easily changed direction he might have even doubled back for all we know. "What makes you so sure he went northwest?" she demanded, highly annoyed.

"I'm not absolutely sure, it's just that I have a… well I think he went north because I-" he started to speak but she cut him short with a silencing gesture.

"Don't tell me it's because you have a feeling that it's that way, Sensing and feelings do not get you anywhere. We need concrete proof before I walk all the way to Kakariko. I am too tired to be walking miles for one of your silly hunches," she snapped angrily. "I think we should head back home and I, for one, am going."

He stared at her as she turned her back to leave, annoyed by her words. His irritation at her quickly turned into to anger. She expected him to follow her, but he was not going to humor her like he usually did.

"Go home if you like but I'm going to Kakariko- to follow a 'silly feeling'," he retorted towards her back and started walking northwest.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spied an uncertain Colin who had been caught in the unfortunate spot of being in the middle. He could not make up his mind who to follow. Link felt slightly bad for helping to place him in such a position but he was determined not to give in. When Ilia saw that he was not going to follow her, she whirled around furiously to give him a piece of her mind.

"You're just going to go off alone without giving it a second thought? I doubt you are even going to find the Bulblin and have you forgotten that we ditched our work? If we are not back soon someone is going to come searching for us. Also, winter is coming and the village needs your help you can't go traipsing off."

"Why the sudden change of mind now?" he shot back. "If there are people in trouble and it is in my power to help them, then I will not stand idly by and do nothing."

"A reminder of my duties is what changed my mind. I am well aware of the damage a bulbin can do, but unlike you I know that the needs of our village and families come first," she retorted. "I thought you of all people would agree. Unless helping your family isn't worthwhile or fun enough for you. Not enough of an adventure for the warrior."

Link and Colin gawked at her before she continued.

"Have you forgotten that last time you went off on an adventure you were almost killed? Only a few months ago you got yourself caught in a mess, a near fatal mess. You were banished from the kingdom for Din's sake and constantly being hunted for ransom. Last time you went off on your own I thought I would never see you again! It was one of the worst times, and now you are about to do it again." The anger that had been simmering under her façade of normality finally burst forth. "You are always taking it upon yourself to save Hyrule and look at what has happened to you for it. Why can't you just be satisfied with the life we used to have? Everyone talks of bravery but it's not, its selfish and-" she let out a soft growl the fast tumble of her words ceasing as he mind strove to frame her thoughts.

"Selfish?" Link nearly exploded, all semblance of keeping his temper gone. "You have no idea what you're talking about! You think I asked for all this?" he demanded.

"I know the kingdom needed you, but did you have any idea how much we needed you too? How could you just leave us like that? Never knowing if you were alive while our lives crumbled around us." Tears threatened to spill form her eyes as she spoke. "I know you did not ask for what happened. I know none of it was your fault and that you did what you had to, and all you could to make it right, but things have been so messed up since Ganon invaded. I understand why you did what you did, I truly do," she fixed her green eyes on him asked in a much smaller voice then that of what she had previously been using to address him by. "So why then, do I still feel so hurt, so afraid it could happen again? So afraid that you and I, or anyone else, have no control over what happens. I am afraid I could lose you again and that this time it might be permanent."

"Oh, so you're worried about me?" Link said, a mischievous smile spreading across his face, his anger draining away. "That's what all the scolding and insults were about?"

She blushed as if to answer in the affirmative. He might have known. She had done that before when he had been chosen as the village messenger to deliver the village's gift of a sword to the princess, half a season more than a year ago. She was behaving like an overly motherly big sister again. Even though they were the same age, she had almost always acted that way towards him. Sometimes it was more than annoying but others, it was almost comforting and, although he was reluctant to admit it, sometimes even helpful.

"What brought this on?" he asked her.

She sighed, "I suppose it was just that I got to thinking how much trouble we'd be in when we got back, and when I was searching for tracks and I got to thinking about last year, and this year.

"As I recall we had a lot of fun this year when we helped to free that beggar boy, he interjected."

Ilia chuckled at the memory, "I suppose your right, but we also had a lot of strife. It was actually that which inspired me to learn how to defend myself. You are one of my closest friends I can't help but worry for you. If you really think we should head towards Kakariko, I suppose we could scout it out, as long as we get back before tomorrow morning. Why do you have to be so stubborn?" she teased.

"Why do you have to be so bossy," he teased back.

"Why do all three of us have to be so unobservant?" Colin moaned, "My dad has found us."

Link and Ilia whirled around to look where Colin was facing. Sure enough, Rusl's familiar sturdy figure was picking his way towards them in his usual confidant gliding stride.

The three shirkers stood stalk still, and waited for the lecture to descend.

"Look what you have gotten us into," Ilia hissed at Link.

Link gave her a withering glare before his mentor stopped directly in front of them. Colin hung his head.

"So it appears that I have caught up with the work dodgers. Link and Ilia, in two years you two will be twenty and considered adults and Colin, you are my son, I expected more from all of you."

"Dad," Colin tried, "we were just-"

"I am perfectly aware of what you were doing," Rusl snapped at his son. "You three dodge your work, run off without a word to track a monster that is probably long gone and worst of all… You did not even ask if I wanted to come along," he said his voice changing from menacing authority figure to co-conspirator. "How could you three have the audacity to go without me?" he asked, his face a picture of injured dignity.

Link smiled, "I beg your forgiveness kind sir," he teased.

"Have you figured out where the beast has gone?" Rusl asked.

"I think he is headed for the canyon land-"Link stopped abruptly as Rusl's eyes widened at something.

"What is it?" he asked, whirling to look behind him. His own eyes widened.

A high plume of smoke was billowing out from the canyon lands from the place where Kakariko village was situated.

"That village is in danger. We have to do something," Rusl cried.

Link brought out his horse call, a small whistle like flute that Ilia had made for him, and whistled the melody that called for his steed. About a minute later, she galloped into the clearing. Link mounted and Rusl climbed up behind him.

"You two do what you can. Colin and I will run back to Ordon for more help," Ilia called as she grabbed Colin by the hand and raced off, back towards the south.

* * *

**So how was it? I hope I didn't make them too out of character... I was just thinking, putting myself in Link's boots, if I had just come back from epic quests would I really want to become a goat hearder again? What would I want to do with my life, when it had changed dramaticly from what it once was? What would I do with myself when I know what is like out there, outside the small and sheltered Village of Ordon, and all the adventure that came with it? Not being able to change into a wolf when the urge hits me? IDK, I hope I did alright...**

**Chapter Question:**

**(Since I am on this topic): What do you think the Links (mostly TP Link, SS Link, OoT Link, WW Link, ST Link, FS Links, ALttP Link) would do after their life changing quests were over? **


	3. The Trap

**A/N:** Hi everyone! This is the chapter where things finally start moving. Yay! And I am actually happy with how this one turned out. For all those wondering about Zelda She shall make her appearance in the next chapter and quickly gain a footing as one of the main characters. Which is good since I said that this story was mostly going to be about her (I was not lying, I promise :D) I had fun writing this and also came close to making myself very sad. I hope you all enjoy this week's chapter! Thank you so much for taking the time to read!

**Starfire Eld-** Aww thanks, I like 'what happened after,' stories too. I'm glad to hear I didn't mess him up, that's a relief. I like your headcanons they are pretty awesome. Thank you so much for the review.

**Gojira Geek-** Thanks for the review, I like your four swords theory. Hero rampages rock!

**AnimeMaster24-** yeah I'm not quite done with the Bulblins yet *slight spoiler* Wow I almost agree with everything you said, I think that maybe OoT Link came back to Hyrule when he was older, maybe not permanently though, cause it says that TP Link is directly from his line. But if the Hero's Shade is anything to go by, it's obvious he was a bit regretful about everything. (Poor guy)

**Link The Hero of Light**- thanks for the review, you have to love fan fiction writing freedom story wise (at least for as long as it last, then the fastidious will have to make improvements to their newly non-canonical tales XP)

**Yami no Nokutan-** Aww thanks for saying that. He, he, all your questions shall be answered in due time, irritating answer I know but it would give too much away. Yeah some of those Links really got thrown in the deep end. Thanks for reviewing!

**ArianandXaia-** Thank you so much for saying that, it makes me feel a little better. Thanks for the review. I like your ideas :D

**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess**- I promise I won't do that ;) Those were the books I despised reading for school, so I made a vow that if I were to ever become a writer I would not bore my readers. XP Sorry for the slowness but things pick up exponentially in this chapter. Thanks! :D

* * *

**The Trap**

Link tugged sharply on his Epona's reigns as they made it inside the gorge where the village of Kakariko was situated. Epona skidded to a halt; Link and Rusl had dismounted almost before she had even stopped. By the time they had reached Kakariko, the fire had almost completely burned itself out and the village was left in shambles. Only the buildings that were made from adobe were unharmed. The people stood around their burnt and smoldering homes shocked saddened but for the most part they were furiously angry. Despite the destruction wreaked about them, there did not appear to be any dead and for the most part the villagers were unharmed.

"May we be of any assistance?" Rusl asked as they rode up, "We saw the smoke from Faron field. "

The Shaman of Kakariko greeted them, gratefully accepting the offer for help. Letting go of his normally stoic expression, he managed to give Link a small smile which Link returned gladly. The Shaman and his daughter Luda had been instrumental in helping him out of a rather tense situation not to many months ago.

He cleared his throat before speaking, "Rusl I would be grateful if you help to organize and take an inventory of the supplies we managed to salvage from the storehouse. Link, please help find or make shelter for the few that lost their homes."

Link nodded and went off to find Barnes who had been given the same task as he and they set about constructing a makeshift tent.

"Do you have any idea what started the fire?" Link asked as he worked, suspecting that he already knew the answer.

"Of course I know what started it," the slightly odd older man snapped vehemently. "It's hard not to miss seeing the most massive ogre Bulblin of all time lighting fire to one's house. I barely got out alive. You know how I like to collect and sell various types of combustible plants?"

Link knew very well, it was Barns who had showed him how to find and use these plants to make bombs.

"My home was a death trap!" he continued, working himself up into a frenzy. "First my store room was destroyed during the Shadow Attack last year and now my home. I only managed to save a couple bombs, and I wasted one of them trying to hit the creature…. I missed unfortunately."

Link felt a flush of anger run through him. This game had gone on long enough. He had to stop the Bulblin before it threated hurt or killed anyone else. As soon as the tent was set up Link slunk quietly away, trying to use the last of the sunlight to find the Bulblin's trail.

Once this was accomplished, he doggedly perused it out of the village and through the winding walled-in canyon path. Without warning the monster's trail made an abrupt turn into a narrow pass. If he had not been so doggedly following the tracks he would have missed it entirely, so covered with leafy scree and bushes was the narrow aperture. Once he made his way inside, he saw that the small rocky orifice was the start to a branching winding ravine trail. It looked as if it had once been a run-off path for water during ancient storms that had gradually cut a channel to the now dried up river bed that had hewn out the canyon countless seasons ago.

He had never ventured into this area before, which in itself was odd because he knew most of Hyrule like the back of his hand. The way was strange to him. The setting sun reflected of the rocks that made up this snaking canyon path. The ebbing light caused them to glow an eerie deep red; a far darker and more brilliant shade than their usual light rust color.

Perhaps it was this ethereal glow and the near twilight that was making him feel uneasy. Perhaps it was the knowledge of the fact that he was gaining on his quarry. Whatever the reason, he felt a sense of something ominous, a weird feeling of foreboding that seemed to grow with the fading light. This was a dark sense of danger and warning that he had not felt since the time the land was invaded by Twilight. A sound from behind him triggered a defensive reflex. He sensed that someone or something was close behind him. He whirled around, sword drawn, expecting to see a foe. He stopped mid-swing, halting his sword just a hairsbreadth away from Rusl's throat.

"Rusl," he gasped startled, "I didn't know it was you."

"You're losing your edge a bit then," Rusl teased before he sobered. "Speaking of edges, you seem to be on one, more of a tip of a knife blade, really. Is something wrong? I have not seen you this tense since you recruited yourself for the job of saving the entire kingdom about a year ago. Or this summer when we were nearly caught by bounty hunters," he sdded grimly.

"I don't know," Link admitted unhappily. "I just have this feeling that something is seriously wrong but I just can't place it. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Same as you," Rusl replied tartly. "Have you forgotten that I was the one who taught you how to track in the first place? I can't believe you tried to go without me again." he added peevishly, "Blatant disrespect for you elders. Well, don't just stand there, let's look for the monster."

Link was rather glad of the company as they traveled through the darkening pass. A couple more miles down the road the narrow path widened out abruptly into a large bowl shaped hollow surrounded on every side by the craggy rough hugged red-rock sandstone. The furthermost wall was wreathed in silent shadows and in the middle of this dell a massive figure stood.

The armor on its hulking body was illuminated, shining in the blood-red glow of the last of the failing sunlight. The colossal monstrosity turned to face them as they entered the hollow, reading an enormous rusting weapon. It was a cross between a battle-hammer and an axe that glistened darkly in the red light. Its ogre face grinned wickedly, and it licked the blade of its axe before it charged the pair of challengers.

The master and his former apprentice braced themselves for the attack. Link dodged a sweep of the monsters massive weapon by rolling underneath it and around to the back of the enemy. He dealt the wicked creature a slash to its back before the Bulblin could maneuver its bulk around to block him. It howled with pain as it whirled around to face its agiler opponent. Link saw Rusl signal something to him and he nodded. He drew the ogre's attention to him, dodging swipe after swipe from the weapon. While the Bulblin was distracted Rusl came at it from behind. The Bulblin turned only just in time to parry. Rusl dodged a swing whilst striking forward with his finely handcrafted broadsword and their foe fell with a thud. The relief and regretful joy at their victory was halted by an unexpected sound before it could reach fruition.

"Well done," a familiar deep voice emanated from the shadows at the far edge of the hollow.

A chill went down Link's spine and his mouth dropped open with disbelief as he placed the voice. A mixture of feelings whirled inside him making his chest seem to tighten, disbelief, anger, horror.

'It couldn't be,' he thought to himself desperately but the dark oppressing presence he felt was unmistakable. 'How could it possibly be? You're dead, I killed you,' his thoughts screamed, but all that came out of his mouth was one hushed word, "Ganondorf," he whispered.

The dreaded familiar shape emerged from the shadows. There his age old enemy stood, his dark cloak flapping slightly in the breeze. His hair was the same mass of red, his skin the same dark huge, odd in one whose hair was so fair. His enemy stood almost completely unchanged, even his cold dark hate filled eyes, void from any form of love of care, glittering almost insanely, were the same.

"Surprised to see me?" his enemy mocked, "I believe it is time for a rematch, don't you?"

Link readied himself for some form of magic attack, since his enemy bore no weapon, but was slightly surprised when Ganondorf raised his hand high in the air. Rusl had sided up to Link, sword at the ready, face deathly pale.

Although Link's mind was whirling with the staggering force of disbelief, shock, and repulsion, he stared shrewdly at the warlord, eyes narrowing as he tried to predict Ganondorfdof's next move. He did not know how Ganondorf had survived but he was determined to try and stop him before he had a chance to hurt anyone or destroy anything. He could not allow Hyrule to suffer as it had when Ganondorf had first attacked. It was only now he understood the ominous wolfish senses that had been plaguing him. He had lost so much to this fiend and he felt anger rise within him. His heartbeat quickened within his chest. A wicked sneer lit his enemies face and he clenched his raised hand. Link's sharp ears picked up the far off twang of bowstrings.

"Archers," he cried to Rusl, bending to his knee and bringing his shield up and in front of his head and torso.

His shield reverberated with metallic pings as volley after volley peppered its polished surface and whizzed past, burying themselves in the ground either side of him. When the barrage finally subsided, he chanced a look around him. He saw Ganondorf raise a sword high as he commanded charge. An army surged out from the dark shadow of the canyon wall where they had been waiting in ambush. Somehow Ganondorf had amassed a group of warriors comprised of various dark creatures, the majority of which were Bulblin's and the Dark Knights known as Darknuts.

He ignored them for the time being, his thoughts completely occupied with Rusl. His old sword-master lay not far from his position and he ran towards him. He had been shot in the shoulder and the leg and an arrow had deeply grazed his side, but he was still alive. Link glanced at the advancing army that was almost upon them, and then back at the man he loved like a father. "Run!" he yelled desperately, "Get out of here! I'll hold them off!"

Rusl staggered to his feet he face white with pain, "I won't leave you."

"You have to," Link shot back as he readied his sword and shield bracing himself for the massive impact. "If you stay you'll die, I can't let that happen."

"I can't leave you," Rusl gasped.

"Please, do as I say," Link shouted as he dodged out of the path of a sword and met the hoard in combat. "Get help! Someone needs to warn the princess and the kingdom! I have the best chance of holding them off! Think of your family, your wife your children, now go!"

"You are my family too," Rusl cried, but he started to back away, staggering to the ravine. He nearly reached its shelter when he collapsed. Using every last inch of strength he pushed himself up and limped away. Link set himself to cover his retreat, praying that he could make it safety before the extent of his injuries took their toll.

Link faced the army fighting like a mad whirlwind, but for every enemy he knocked down, five more took its place. Ganondorf had sent the Bulblins in first and had saved the Darknuts as a reserve. Link heard Ganondorf shout for them to charge when he saw that it was a necessity.

He faced wave after wave of attack. His strength was weaning. He barely dodged a swipe from a sword and the blade lightly grazed his neck. As he staggered backwards, an enemy shield smashed into his chest. He only barely kept his footing as he fought on. He had been outflanked and his foes were closing in. He desperately tried to keep his ground but the situation was turning desperate. He knew he was losing and tiring. He knew that only seconds remained before he fell. With no one and nothing to protect his back, it was only a matter of time before one of his enemies slipped his guard. He was nearly overpowered when something large leaped down from above to fight his way to his side.

In amazement, Link realized that it was King Bulblin. Last year, during Ganondorf reign, King Bulblin had been one of Link's greatest enemies, but had switched sides at the very end. He had joined Link because, as he said in his short curt stumbling way of his, that he, "followed the strongest side." This ogre had been the first of the monster race to actually speak Hylain but had disappeared when Ganondorf fell. Link had not seen him in about a year. The massive ogre fought his way over to Link, making use of his massive battle axe. When he reached him they stood back to back. Link had no idea how or where he had come from but there were no words to describe the euphoria he experienced upon seeing the ogres huge ugly visage that, despite the beady red eyes and bulbous green flesh, was the face of a friend.

"Friend!" King Bulblin boomed in his harsh speech, "You stand alone. I come to play for you."

'Play,' Link knew from experience, was the ogre's word for fight. He had come to help.

"Thanks for coming you big monster," Link shouted back his face breaking into smile. "I definitely need your help."

"Let's win this game together skinny twig," King Bulblin grunted. He threw his fleshy head back to let out that odd barking grunting laugh of his.

Together they were able to hold the enemy back, keeping a substantial space in between them and the surrounding army. Their foe was reluctant to come too close to the flashing sword and crushing battle axe. Link and his ally were gradually easing themselves to the safety of the ravine.

All their success ended as soon as the second wave of Darknut reinforcements came. Their armor was strong and their skill was great. Twenty of these expert warriors surrounded the battling duo, slowly closing in on them. Link was hard-pressed to parry the blades and maces of the dark knights.

He redoubled his efforts to break free of the ring of death that surrounded them and he could tell by the sound that King Bulblin was doing the same. He chanced a glance behind him and was gratified to see the giant battle axe of his friend topple a whole row of Darknuts. His temporary joy evaporated like dewdrops in the desert as he saw a Darknut with a plumed helmet, standing off to the side, raise his bow and take aim.

His shout of warning was lost in his ogre friend's grunt of pain. Several Darknuts took the advantage when King Bulblin was reeling, to strike and he fell. Link stood over his friend as the ring closed in, doing his best to fend off the enemies for both of them. He could tell at a glance that his friend's wounds were grave. He tried to buy some time by throwing the few bomb flowers in his possession. His ploy worked and the explosions kept the enemy at bay, but he knew he could not keep it up for long.

"King Bulblin," he cried frantically as he knelt by the ogre, trying desperately to staunch the flow of greenish brown blood with one hand.

King Bulblin reached towards him as he spoke in a week hushed voice. "Though you stand alone, you are still the strongest side. I swore to fight for you. You spared my life, I never forgot. I will follow your strength to the end." His craggy face broke into a smile, "This end."

"This isn't going to be the end. You have survived far worse than this. I should know, I certainly couldn't kill you." He tired a weak smile, "Hang on, I'll get you out of this, everything will be alright…"

"You win for me, promise?" his friend struggled to say. "Don't let enemy win. Life friend, it was an honor to play with you." A tear rolled down his pudgy green cheek as he spoke. His last words came out little louder than a whisper and he closed his eyes falling back.

Link stared shocked for a moment his deep blue eyes filling with tears, he knew there was nothing he could do for his friend anymore.

"I promise," he whispered to King Bulblin's still form.

He had run out of bombs and the Darknuts started closing in again. Rusl had been badly wounded. Link did not even know if he had managed to get away and now his friend lay dead. He shook with rage and screamed his battle cry as he charged the enemy. The wild ferocity of his attack pushed back his foes. He almost broke through the left flank to safety before he was surrounded by the ten remaining Darknuts. His already battered shield was cracked and rendered useless by an enormous Darknut mace. Staggering backwards, he flung it away. His well-aimed throw took out out a Bulblin. He tried to fend off the enemies with his blade alone. A sword flew through his defenses and he felt the steel bite deep into his already badly bruised shield arm. A crimson stain bloomed on the green of his tunic. A spear shaft cracked hard into his side.

There were just too many of them and the Darknuts' armor was too strong. He was overrun, finally overpowered and knocked to the ground face first. He rolled hastily to his back then held still as several swords were held his throat. They pushed their blades closer and he dropped his own sword to the sound of the Darknut's deep raspy airy laughter. Several of the metal gauntleted hands reached down to grab him and he felt himself being lifted. He was held roughly in the air by his arms in between two of these tall warriors. The Darknut with the plumed helmet placed his blade hard against his throat.

"Hold," Ganondorf commanded the plumed Darknut calmly, as he stepped forward now the coast was clear. "Remember the plan."

A low growl emanated from the plumed Darknut's helm covered face. He withdrew his sword slowly as if he were considering disobeying his commander.

Ganondorf walked up to Link at a languished pace an evil smirk on his ugly face.

"Disarm him." He commanded.

The plumed Darknut took his bow and quiver of arrows and handed them to Ganondorf. Ganondorf smiled wickedly and held his bow in between his two muscular hands making a pretense of snapping it. Link's eyes widened with horror, but then the Warlord looked harder at the finally crafted bow and slung it over his own shoulder. The Darknut took his dagger, scabbard, side pouch and even his belt. Then the soldiers reached for his finely made leather gauntlets, and handed all of it to Ganondorf. His side pouch contained some of his most useful weapons and gear and Link could do nothing but watch it be taken.

With a sinking heart, Link saw his horse call also taken and smashed in front of him; they might as well have hit him with a whip. Ilia had carved out the horseshoe shaped aulos flute by hand. It was more than a small trinket to him and he stared at its shattered pieces in horror.

Link glared hatred at his enemy as Ganondorf took out his wind boomerang and claw-shots, admiring them and the other things inside his pouch. The warlord took them all for his own. A Bulblin reached down for his sword and the movement caught Ganondorf's eye just in the nick of time.

"Fool," Ganondorf yelled at the hapless creature. "Don't go near that blade! Unless of course, you wish to die."

The Bulblin steeped hastily away. Ganondorf shuddered openly as he looked at the sword before he turned his attention back to Link.

"Sorry about your two friends," he drawled sarcastically. "It may give you comfort to know that their deaths were not in vain. Their sacrifice helped to bring back the return of my empire. The carrion birds will feed well, honor and the mind of fools gives a better flavor, so I'm told."

Link lost it then; he felt rage boiling up within him. His teeth bared in a snarl, a savage cry of anger rose in his throat. He struggled madly, his fury giving him an unexpected burst of energy and he almost broke free from the grasp of the Darknuts, before a harsh kick from the plume-helmed knight and a threatening gesture with a knife subdued him.

"What is this?" Gannon mused as he caught sight of the purple scarf that was tied around Link's arm. He reached forward and untied it, unfurling it to reveal Hyrule's crest. "Oh, it's a token from the princess, how honored you must feel," he mocked mordantly as he ripped it in half long-ways before tying it back sloppily to Link's arm. "Well men," he said addressing his army, "our time for victory is near. We have our advantage. My plan is almost complete."

"I think the word has suffered enough of you doomed plans," Link said through gritted teeth, "and to think I once thought you were cunning. You're a pig in mind and body as well as soul."

Ganondorf lunged forward grasping Link by the throat as he spoke darkly, "I would like nothing more than to wring your neck, but don't worry I'm not going to kill you. Pathetic as it seems I need you. It is a revolting truth, I know. I wish there were another way but there isn't. So I will keep you alive, but," he added his voice growing darker, "that might just be worse than being dead for you."

He released his grip and Link took as gasp of air. Despite the severity of his situation he could not help but notice that something was off in his enemy. Ganondorf's hand had been shaking, and he had not used a single magic attack. Also the Warlord was so prideful and arrogant that he preferred to face his opponents one on one, yet he had used an entire army. Link could not help but wonder why. Then realization hit him; when Ganondorf had choked him his hand had been ungloved and something had been missing.

"You've lost your power haven't you?" Link asked shrewdly, "Your Triforce symbol has almost faded completely away."

"Your concern is touching. Not to worry, I will soon get it back, now that I have you," he growled, turning his back and walking away.

As he walked he snapped his fingers and Link got a Darknut's fist in his face and he started to slip into unconsciousness. They dragged his limp form to the edge of the bowl-shaped hollow. Though a haze of half-consciousness, he saw five of the strong Darknuts move a boulder revealing a hidden passage. Link was the last to be dragged through before it closed. With his last ounce of strength, he pulled off one the halves of Zelda's loosely tied colors and dropped it halfway in and halfway out of the opening before he lost all consciousness.

**~x~X~x~**

Colin and Ilia had finally reached the village of Kakariko with some help from Ordon. Talo and his mother and father had come. They had walked through part of the night because the sun had set when they were halfway to the canyons. The threat of Bulblins had kept them all on their toes on the dark way over and Colin had often found his hand straying to his sword hilt. When they arrived they found that most of the village was huddled around a large fire and some makeshift tents built in front of what was left the houses. The Shaman and his daughter Luda greeted them. Talo's parents instantly set themselves to work but Ilia hung back tightly clutching Colin's arm, frantically scanning the faces by the fire. Colin was yanked after her as she trotted over to the shaman.

"Where are Link and Rusl?" she queried anxiously. "They did make it here, didn't they?"

"They were here a couple of hours ago but they both left and I have no idea where they have gone."

"They went that way," Barnes interrupted, not at all ashamed of the fact that he had obviously been eavesdropping. "Link went first and then Rusl went after him about five minutes later. Link was acting funny so I spied on him," Barnes explained without a hint of guilt. "It looked like he was tracking something."

"Come on!" Ilia yelled. She reasserted her grip on Colin's hand and pulled him after her. She ran straight down the darkened canyon path. Colin, thinking quickly, grabbed a lantern, handing it to Ilia as they passed the outskirts of the village. For a long while they encountered nothing, but then the flickering light dimly illuminated a figure laying halfway between the ravine path and a half hidden narrow one.

"Dad!" Colin yelled in dismay his heart filling with dread as he knelt by the still form of his father. Ilia knelt down beside him and together they rolled Rusl over.

"Colin, Ilia." Rusl gasped.

"What happened?" Colin cried reaching for his father's hand, "How bad is it? Will he be alright?" he asked Ilia tears filling his eyes.

"They're not fatal," Ilia assured him, "but he needs help."

"Rusl," she asked leaning in closely her eyes wide with worry, "where is Link?"

Colin felt his chest tighten with a lump of dread at the expression in his father's eyes. Rusl looked at Ilia solemnly, his eyes filling with tears, and shook his head. Colin gasped. Ilia's face paled. The lantern in her hand made a dull 'thump' as it fell from her grasp to the sandy ground below.

* * *

***Evil laughter* I'm so mean, aren't I? I hope you liked it!**

**Chapter Question:**

**What are your thoughts on King Bulblin?**


	4. Call to Action

**A/N:** Yes, I made Ganondorf return. I am aware that that sort of plot idea is pretty overused and a bit uncreative, but I promise not to make this tale a cliché and have plans and a couple plot twists in store so this will be new fresh and interesting despite that. I hope I have not turned anyone off by this. So, this is when Zelda finally makes her appearance! I hope you guys enjoy chapter 4 :)

**Yami no Nokutan-** Nooo don't hurt me I am just a helpless bystander XP I am actually glad to hear that cause a writer dearly wants people to experience emotions :D As for King Bulblin I hated him at first but absolutely adored battling with him I thought it very fun and end the end when he switched sides I almost could say I liked him.

**MiniJen-** Thank you! Yeah he does deserve to be punched in the face XP I made myself pretty sad writing that scene :P his ultimate plan shall start to reveal itself in the next chapter or so.

**Gojira Geek-** I love the backslice, along with the helm splitter it was one of my favorite attacks. It works amazingly on Darknuts too.

**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess-** yeah I agree with you. Yeah Ganondorf has definitely never put himself on the characters you would like to cuddle list, (he must go down!) XP

**ArianandXaia-** Thanks for the review! The hero's bow is pretty awesome. I love archery but it took me a while to actually get good at it. Good luck with your costume!

* * *

**Call to Action**

Colin headed fervently toward Link's horse Epona. She was lazily tied to a pole near the lower of Kakariko's springs. His dad had been taken back to the village and the shaman, who was a healer, was taking care of him. The shaman was a gifted healer and Colin knew that his dad was in good hands. He and Ilia had heard the terrible story his father had to tell. After it was told, Ilia had left the shaman's adobe house and had run off into the night. Colin had no idea where she had gone, but it was safe to bet that she had not left the village. His dad had said the in all likelihood Link was dead but Colin did not believe it. He did not know how he knew this but he was sure that Link was alive, even though no one else seemed to think so. As it was, Colin knew of only one person who would believe him and would be willing and able to help, the princess Zelda. He was a little apprehensive that he, a mere peasant without so much as a name, would dare to seek audience with Hyrule's ruler, but he saw no other option. Colin did not really know what he thought about the princess for he had never seen her but both his father and Link spoke very highly of her; especially after his first quest and after the political mess of a few months ago was cleared.

With quite a bit of difficulty, he managed to maneuver his small frame upon the massive steeds back. He cautiously urged her down the canyon path. It was almost a miracle that Epona had not thrown him. Usually, she let no one ride her except for Link. She couldn't stand to bear another rider unless her master rode with them or he commanded her to. Perhaps she sensed that her master was in danger and that Colin needed her help. He often wondered what the extent of Epona's knowledge was. There was no denying that she was an intelligent horse and he had even caught Link carrying a conversation with her as if she could understand him and he her. He had always talked to her but the back and forth conversational talking had not started until recently. Perhaps it had something to do with all the time they had spent together when they had first saved the kingdom. Link had changed quite bit since Ganondorf had first invaded, but that only served to heighten Colin's admiration of his brother. He was worried about his friend's safety and worried for the kingdom's safety and knew he had to do something.

The village had decided to send a messenger to the castle in the morning but Colin could not wait that long. If the warlord was back then it meant the whole kingdom was in danger. Also, he feared that every moment he waited caused Link's chances to dwindle. He would probably get in trouble for his rash actions but he did not care. Not even the prospect of meeting with some horrible along the way creature dampened his courage. The kingdom and his friend's life could depend on his actions and he was determined not to fail. Gathering his courage, he urged Epona into a gallop.

**~x~X~x~**

Zelda woke very early in the morning, long before the sun rose. She was feeling a bit restless and she got out of bed. There had been so much to deal with lately and she had not had a moment to herself for nearly three weeks. It would be a few hours before the castle would wake and it would be necessary to go back to work.

'Bother all the work she thought to herself rebelliously. This entire hash that the kingdom was recovering from was not of her making and yet it was her duty to fix it. Sometimes she wished she had not been born with the monstrous task of princess. Ever since her parents had passed, it had been solely her responsibility. However, that was who she was now. It was a part of her, and honestly, she did not know what she would be without it. Perhaps life would have been easier if she had been born a peasant.

'Nonsense,' she tied to tell herself as she slipped into her hunting dress, 'the life of a peasant was just as hard only in a different way. She pulled on her leather boots. If she was quick, she could take a walk around the battlements of the outer wall and clear her head before the sun rose and her duties would officially begin.

Decided, she slipped out of her room and through the castle and town to the outer wall. Much to her gratification she saw most of the castle guards and wall sentries on duty were wide awake. That, at least, was an improvement. As she looked out over the flatlands to the west near the canyons and the great gorge, she seemed to see the form of a horse galloping through the darkness.

Squinting, she tried to make out exactly what it was. She recognized the steed as Link's horse as it rode closer, but the rider was much too small to be Link himself. When they drew almost level with the gate, she saw that it was a child. A felling of worry rose in her she was painfully aware that something was wrong.

"Open the gate," she commanded the men on watch. They obeyed without question.

Zelda sat and stared intently at the young boy who had introduced himself as Rusl's son. She had taken him to her throne room in the castle and he had explained the horrible situation on the way. The boy's face was white with fear and worry and Zelda felt compelled to reassure him even though she felt little comfort herself. Her best friend was in danger and it seemed that the entire kingdom was in danger once again, from Ganondorf no less. It was in impossible shock to learn that her enemy was alive, for she had seen Link kill him, but she had no reason to doubt the child's words. She believed him because, deep down, she knew that he spoke the truth. His words seemed to provide the answer for the foreboding feeling she had felt in the pit of her stomach.

"Don't worry Colin," she told the child, hoping that he could not hear the uncertainly in her voice, "I promise that I will do everything in my power to protect our kingdom."

"What about Link?" Colin asked, his lip trembling. "We can't let him die. You have to help him. He's my brother and I love him. He has always been there to help me and you too. He has saved the kingdom twice so far," he finished his short speech and blushed at his furious outburst and complete lack of decorum, "Sorry," he whispered, "It's just that…" his voice trailed off.

"It's alright, I understand, I promise I will do what I can," she said quietly. "Chefra," she commanded her head guard, "double the wall guard and sent out riders to warn the other villages."

Chefra bowed and left.

"Fenna," she called to one of her handmaidens, "please make sure this child is well taken care of. I need to think. I am going to my chambers; bring me news as soon as it comes." With that, she rose from her seat and left the throne room and headed for her chamber.

Colin did not think that Link had been killed and she found herself agreeing with him. Although it was perfectly logical that Ganon might have killed Link out of revenge, she could not bring herself to believe that he was dead. It did not feel right; it was almost like she could sense he was still alive. She had no idea whether her gut was right or if this was just an overemotional denial sort of response but she had a way of discerning between the two. She needed quiet.

Her mother had taught her a trick to see brief glimpses of the present or the past. The person who was born with the mark of wisdom was also born with the ability to do small amounts of magic. It was mostly for the purpose of defense but she knew a few offensive moves, had a slight ability to heal and transfer energy, and this trifling skill. It required a lot of concentration for millisecond flashes of information, so it was almost completely useless for trivial matters, but this was serious and even a flash of information was better than none at all.

After almost an hour of concentration, she was finally rewarded with a flash of an image. By this time she was perspiring from the effort. The image showed a familiar green-clad figure, Link. He was being dragged after an army of darknuts his hands in chains. His tousled mop of hair far more unkempt than usual, his eyes were closed and his form was limp, as if he were unconscious. She felt a cold prickle of fear as that image faded away to reveal a vision of Ganondorf. He loomed huge before her mind. His spectral mouth was agape with almost hysterical laughter as darkness grew around him. Behind the shuddering imposing image of the fiend, she could see the ghosting image of a golden wolf howling at a blood red moon. A deep airy insistent voice was interwoven with the howl as it repeated a phase over and over.

_"Hyrule will fall to ruin unless you heed me._

_Seek the time gates that were broken, _

_where the bandits were forced to flee._

_Where the one who bore their token,_

_sent them to safety, go hence and see…" _

Her eyes snapped open with the speed of a reflex brought on by terror. A cold sweat beaded forehead and a shiver ran down her spine that quickly turned into a shudder. It was not the sight of Ganondorf or the glowing wolf's message that brought on this fear, but the feeling of despair and evil that surrounded the vision. Her vision seemed to whisper of impending doom; whisper that unless action was taken to prevent whatever dark plan was in motion the world could be thrown out of balance. She tied to focus.

She had never before heard anything like the rhyme of the golden wolf when she had used her scrying magic before, but perhaps Din, Farore, Nayru, or Hylia were trying to tell her something. The poem or warning meant almost nothing to her. She knew not what a time gate could possibly be or who the one who bore the token of bandits was, or how that rhyme could help her save Link or Hyrule. She assumed that the riddle the wolf had spoken had something to do with finding Link, and had wanted her to go somewhere, but at the moment she could not think of where he meant.

At least she now knew for sure that Link was alive. She had to save him. She could not leave him to suffer at the hands of such a foe. It was quite possible that she was the only one with power enough to face up to Ganondorf, it had to be her. Only a person infused with a piece of the Triforce would be able to defeat him, since he bore the mark of power.

She was going after Link. Her determination made her leap up from her seat but a sudden realization made her slump back down again. She was the princess and she had a duty to her people. Hyrule was still in turmoil and she could not abandon her people at this critical time. The kingdom needed her here and now. It was her duty to put her subjects before herself, friends or family.

She was at a standoff within herself. Why did every choice she made have to carry with it such weight. What could she do? Send her best warriors out to rescue him? She knew that would never work.

A powerful feeling of shame swept over her. Exactly seven months ago, she had been stuck in a similar situation. The one time, aside from this business now, that Link had needed help, she had done nothing, only watched helplessly as he had been hurt. She had been forced to choose between him and the lives of her entire kingdom, and he had paid the price for her decision, and he had paid dearly.

As she looked back, she knew she had made the right choice morally. She had sworn to defend her people. There was no way her duty as ruler would have allowed her to choose otherwise, but that did nothing to alter the fact that it was wrong. Even though things had been set right, she had felt guilty for that choice ever since. She felt guilty even though he had forgiven her for it. Honestly, she did not know how he had managed; if she were him, she would hate her. He had insisted that it wasn't her fault but she knew it was, maybe not entirely, but she had been the one to choose. She couldn't allow it to happen again. She felt she needed to make things right, to redeem herself. She was not going to abandon him this time. She had spent her life doing what was best for the people, and though she knew that was the duty of a ruler, she could not help but wonder if it was in fact wrong for her to do what was best for her once, and what was best for those whom she held the closest.

Also, if her vision could amount to anything, there was much more at stake than the obvious. She had to do something. Her eyes suddenly grew wide as a plan started to form in her mind. She knew how she could save him and be there for her people at the same time, but she was going to need a bit of help. Rising from her chair, she went to go find the Resistance, the people few people who had had the guts to stand up to Ganon last time, and had helped in the fight for freedom.

Late that night, disguised as one of her handmaidens, she was let out the side gate of the outer wall, that was used for soldiers. She was allowed to pass after she handed the guard a note written by herself. It said that she, or rather the princess, was sending her handmaiden on an urgent errand and not to hinder her. The soldiers could not refuse a request with the royal seal.

She adjusted the heavy pack she was carrying to spread its weight more evenly. It contained everything she thought she might need on this particular quest and was quite a bit heavier than she had planned for. She could sort it out better when she had her bearings. For her plan to be successful, no one could know that she had left the castle.

On her way through castle town she had noticed that no one had paid the slightest attention to the lowly servant that she had disguised herself as. What a difference just a slight change in appearance made to people's perception of one,' she thought to herself, it was a bit unfair, but that's the way it was, and she had been counting on it.

She headed west towards the canyon land, thinking it best to start where, according to Colin the mess had started. She was to meet her captain of the guard, Chefra, at the entrance to the canyon and they would travel together. Her plan had been to put the Resistance in charge of the kingdom while she was off traveling. They would act as her while pretending that she was still there for the sake of the people. Aside from Link, the people of the Resistance were her most trusted friends.

Shad was a thinker, Ashei was a doer, and the three older people kept them in check. Telma was wise in the ways of cities and their inner workings, Rusl understood the minds of the farmers, tradesmen, and peasants, and Auru was one of the wisest people she knew, he had been an advisor of her fathers and she trusted him completely. Together, they would be able to lead and protect her country in a way that she trusted. They all seemed more than happy to help when she had explained the situation.

They all loved Link, and would do almost anything for him; Ashei had even demanded to go with her. In fact, it had taken her the better part of the day to convince them to let her go alone without an escort or a retinue of soldiers at her side. She had argued that she would have better success were she to go alone. She would draw less unwanted attention that way. In the end, they had agreed, on the condition that her captain of the guard accompanied her. She had known that that was the best she was going to get out of her friends and so she had accepted their terms.

All of them had agreed to her scheme aside from Rusl, who according to Colin, had been badly wounded. She would tell him of her idea when he was better, or the Resistance would. She would have liked to have had Ashei and Shad, who were around her age, to accompany her, but she knew the kingdom needed them for her plan to be successful and thus the best placement for them would be to stay around and in Hyrule Castle. Though, now that she thought about it, going alone, aside from her captain did not exactly seem the safest course of action. Perhaps she was being a fool. However, she told herself logically if it were to become necessary for her to have more help she could always work things out when the time came. It was not as if she were actually going to leave Hyrule after all, or at least she hoped not.

As the castle grew further and further behind, her heartbeat quickened with apprehension. She had hardly left the castle at all during her lifetime. The few times she had, had been to vacation with her family in a safe place. She had certainly never gone adventuring before. She knew all about Hyrule's geography and history but she had a sneaking suspicion that studying and reading about something would be very different than actually experiencing that thing for herself. She knew how to fight. Her father had taught her the arts of a warrior and she had even fought against Ganon the last time he had invaded. That, however, did nothing to calm her nerves.

When she was positive that she was safely away from all prying eyes, she halted and lowered her pack to rummage inside for what she needed. Peasant clothes were not suitable for questing. She had spent a bit of time figuring out how best to disguise herself and she was satisfied with what she had come up with. She had heard that her great grandmother had disguised herself as a male sheka, a ninja like warrior, to fight for and help to save her people. She had the means to disguise herself that way, and had done so before, but the story of her grandmother was well known throughout Hyrule and it might prove to be rather obvious if she tried it. So, she had come up with a better plan.

She had modified her armor and some old soldier armor to make suitable traveling and fighting clothes, a tunic and pants with boots. She made no attempt to hide the fact that she was a woman. In her opinion women could be just as skilled in the arts of weaponry as a man, though in different ways. She could never best one in a contest of outright strength but she could compensate for that with other skills. She knew her face was highly recognizable so she had brought some face paint made of plant dyes to disguise herself. They were special because they did not wash out but would fade away in a couple of days if she did not reapply it.

She changed into her tunic and buried the savants dress. She used a small mirror fragment and her lantern to painstakingly paint her face. She tried to make this mask match that of a picture she had seen in one of her books that depicted some of the weird styles the old clans of Hyrule had painted their faces for battle. She had only three colors, grey, black, and white, but they were sufficient.

She frowned slightly at her reflection when she was finished. If it were not for her brown hair, she would almost look like being from the twilight realm. She had decided that her cover story would be that she was a traveling mercenary. She had even picked a name for herself, Serhild. It meant armored battle maiden. She thought it quite fitting since her own name, Zelda, meant warrior princess.

She took out her rapier and buckled it to her waist. Her father had given it to her and taught her how to use it. This time, the memory did not make her sad only grateful. The small sense of peace that came with the memory faded abruptly as the full weight of what she was about to do hit her. This most defiantly was going to be dangerous. Suppose she died, or worse…what if she failed? As she stood in the middle of the huge flatlands, she felt suddenly small and week compared to the vastness of the word around her. How in Hyrule would she even find Link let alone rescue him? She viciously shook away the feeling of doubt. She was going to find him or die trying. All she could do was start where the attack had happened and work her way from there. Colin had told her where to find the side path in the canyon. Resolved, she straightened up, shouldered her now lighter pack, and strode off into the night, her hand on her sword hilt.

**~x~X~x~**

Zelda stood inside the bowl shaped dell deep inside the canyons with Chefra at her side. The sun was rising red over the grounds of a battlefield. Broken arrows, dropped swords, and the horror of death were all around, marring the once quiet beauty of the desert hollow.

"What are your orders, milady?" Her captain asked her. His normally grim face seemed to have hardened into even sterner lines than usual at the sight that assailed them.

"Search for Link and any survivors," she said, though she was positive they would find nether.

She began to make her way forward and ordered Chefra in the opposite direction. He saluted her and set off. The grisly scene of battle made her stomach knot inside her but she pushed forward in the hopes of discovering any clue to Link's whereabouts. She carefully picked her way through the chaos. She was slightly gratified to see that all of the fallen seemed to be dark creatures.

A sight towards the middle of the field made her catch her breath. Link's sword lay gleaming in the sunlight. Its blade looked as pure and as sharp as it had on the day it was forged, despite the the evidence of battle that covered it. Not far from there she saw his shield. It was battered and cracked and far too damaged to be of any use anymore. She reached out for his blade and cleaned the polished metal before wrapping it in a cloth and slinging it over her back. The bad guys had not taken it because evil could never touch the master sword. It was useless, she knew, for her to take it because only Link could wield it, or more specifically, only the one with the triforce of courage could wield it, but she felt compelled to do so just the same.

Link had put the master sword back in its place in the sacred grove after he had defeated Ganon the first time. Right after he had done so, both he and she had been plagued with nightmares, and Zelda had taken that as a sign that it was necessary or him to keep the sword. She took it with her now because she could not leave it here, and she knew Link would want it if she managed to rescue him. 'Not if,' she told herself furiously, 'when.'

She called Chefra over and then stood and looked around her. The fight had taken place here but she had no idea which direction they had gone after the battle. They had not gone into Hyrule and she could see no other way out of the hollow other than the way she came in. So logically, she assumed that there had to be hidden exit. She voiced her thoughts to Chefra and he agreed.

"I think it would be wisest, milady, if we scout the edge of this dell and see if we can find any clues." She looked sympathetically at the old captain. He was almost as fond of Link as she was and, she knew, shared in her guilt over what had happened seven months ago. His face however, was as inscrutable as ever. Years at court had taught him well how to hide his emotions and she could glean nothing of his feelings.

"Agreed." Zelda finally replied and they parted ways again.

She headed to the high red-rock wall that surrounded the hollow and skirted its perimeter for any clue. About half an hour later, she came across something familiar wedged in between a boulder and the sandstone wall. She felt her breath catch as she recognized it. I was her colors. She bent down and pulled at the fabric but it was tightly wedged.

Link must have left it for her to find. He was a very resourceful person and that seemed just like the sort of thing he would do. Her eyes widened with hopeful realization that this huge boulder might be blocking a hidden path. How else could a silk scarf become wedged so tightly? She would need help if she was to move it though, and she had the feeling that the added might of herelf and Chefra would not be enough.

Kakariko village was not far from here and Gorons often visited there. Those strong creatures were almost similar to rocks themselves. They had a talent for clearing blocked paths since they worked in the mines of Death Mountain, an active volcano, for a living. Though they were not known for having a pension for deep philosophical thinking, their race had a humble logic that was no less wise for its simplicity. As a whole, they were kind and honorable.

They were allied with Hyrule and had helped them through many a situation. Link had saved their kingdom, so she was positive that, if she explained the situation, they would be glad to help. She could do nothing more at the moment. Before she left, she glanced at her colors one last time and then she looked at Link's colors that she had tied just above her own slender gauntlet. His emblem was a sycamore leaf on a green background. The sycamore tree stood for strength and protection, and it was rather fitting that this symbol belonged to him.

"Be strong Link," she whispered, "I'm coming for you, I promise I won't fail you this time." 'Be strong myself rather,' she thought as she signaled Chefra and headed out of the hollow and towards Kakariko village, explaining what she had found and her plan as they went. While they walked together in silence her mind kept flitting back to the weird echoed words of the glowing wolf she had seen in her vision.

* * *

**Please don't forget to drop a review to tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always welcome too.**

**Chapter Question:**

**In your opinion, which Zelda bad guy is the worst developed character wise?**


	5. Captive March

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I hope you all are well. Here is chapter five and it is back in Link's perspective. Zelda's will be next week, and today a bit of Ganondorf's purpose will be revealed. Thank you to everyone who read and or reviewed, you guys are my motivation, so thanks!

**Gojira Geek:** yeah I agree with you about bellum, it was a tad disappointing.

**Generala:** Oh wow, thanks for the three reviews! They made my day! I agree with you about the comparison with Frodo . I shall go in to how his is alive at a later chapter It would spoil a few things if I told you now. If it were me I would feel pretty bad if any action of mine hurt someone I cared about even if it was right and I thought she would feel the same. I plan to try to make equal screen time between Link and Zelda and I might switch perspectives every chapter or couple of chapters. Thanks again

**Yami no Nokutan-** I have more! Ganondorfdork *sniggers* yes he does need to go down! Your question shall probably be answered next week :D Thank you for the review!

**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess-** something is telling me that you may be right :) Yeah I can see why Morphia would be a bit of a letdown when it comes to character development. Many thanks for the review!

* * *

**Captive March**

Link woke to an odd rocking sensation and for a moment he felt he was going to be sick. He opened his eyes to see the ground passing by below him and the black flank of a horse. He closed his eyes again, fighting the wave of nausea. He realized why the rocking had felt so odd a moment ago, it was because he was lying face down over the saddle of a horse sideways.

He groaned softly. He felt like he had just been trampled by an entire army of bulblins. 'Well,' he thought ruefully, 'that was sort of what had happened.' He tried to move his hands but to no avail. They felt strangely heavy and would not spilt apart. Chains, he realized miserably, and his legs seemed to be chained as well. He opened his eyes again and without moving his head much, so as to not alert his enemies to that fact that he was awake, he tried to get a sense of where he was.

He scanned the ground and plant life. It looked like hard packed sandstone and the plants were sparse and for the most part appeared to be young desert plants like young green tumbleweeds, and chamisa. The entire area was glowing in the odd way the world does at sunrise and sunset, and half the path was shadowed. Based on this, he suspected that he was in canyon lands. Because the light seemed to grow in strength rather than wane, he guessed that it was sunrise. As he bumped along, he realized that he had mostly been taking in all this information with his left eye, and this was because his right eye seemed to be swollen nearly shut. He was positive that he had a nasty black eye, and he had to quell the urge to reach up and comfort the offending spot.

Tilting his head almost imperceptibly, he looked at his right arm. It had been badly bruised and slashed the night before and he was surprised to see that it had been roughly bandaged. A small red stain on the wound strips of cloth was the only sign of the gash underneath. 'Why would Ganondorf have had his wounds seen to?' he wondered, partially confused. Before he could dwell on his enemy's seemingly illogical move further, the soft voice of a complainer cut through the silence of the morning.

"We have been on the march all night and I for one am sick of it." The voice sounded pompous, whiny, and strangely familiar but Link could not place it.

"Shut your mouth before you get us in trouble. His lordship doesn't like to hear complaining and insubordination," a second deeper voice reprimanded the first.

It appeared that not everyone in Ganondorf's army were mindless monsters.

"Tirkon," the whiny voice continued, "you know at first I thought Ganondorf was insane when he said we would need a massive army to take that boy. I mean I knew he save the blasted kingdom of Hyrule from milord the first time, but I wasn't expecting us to lose so many solders to him. It's no wonder Ganondorf fears him. I'd be afrai-"

"Shut up" the second voice, or Tirkon, commanded the first. "You know how touchy his lordship is on that subject. Are you trying to get us killed? Also, that rat will be waking up soon and you don't want him to hear you now do you?"

"Why don't we just finish him off now?" the whiny one sneered. Link heard the sound of a blade being drawn from its sheathe. He prepared himself to roll off the horse at the sound of the blade's swipe, but relaxed fractionally when the second voice once again reprimanded the first.

"Fool, stay your blade. If we were going to kill him we would have done it already. His lordship wants him alive. Hush, captains back."

The two ceased their prattle as the voice of who Link assumed to be the captain boomed out orders and called a halt.

"Set up the lord's tent and wake the boy; milord wants a word with him."

The procession halted and Link was roughly seized, lifted off the horse, and some freezing cold stream water was thrown on him. He shook the icy water from his head and tuned to look at the water thrower. In front of him stood the plumed darknut who had killed King Bulblin and punched him in the face the night before. The plumed soldier took off his helmet. He was not a darknut after all, but a man in darknut armor.

"Make sure that this scum's hands are tied securely behind him," he commanded.

"Yes sir," the whiny one replied from behind him, tugging sharply on the chains that bound his wrists.

The man looked sneeringly in Link's direction, "does the poor boy have a little headache? Does your eye hurt from the blow I gave you yesterday?"

Link detested being spoken to in such a condescending manner, especially by one who had been the cause of his friend's death. Swallowing his anger, he made a mock sorrowful face as he answered back in the same condescending tone. "Yes, I have a headache and the blow you gave me does hurt my eye," then he smirked as he continued in his normal voice, "but not as much as the sight of your face hurts it."

"The commander scowled angrily at the insult, "how about I make the other one hurt twice as much," he snarled, raising his fist.

"Xiphos!" a voice cried angrily from a makeshift tent at the edge of camp, "How long does it take you to fetch me a prisoner?" It was Ganondorf's voice.

"Coming lord," Xiphos called prodding Link forward with one of his jewel embossed daggers, herding him roughly to the tent. It was slow going because Link's feet were chained together and the chain running between them was not long enough to match his normal stride length. It had the same effect as a hobble on a horse.

As they walked Link took stock of his surroundings. The procession had just exited a canyon and a mesa lay in front of them breaking off further down to reveal high mountains. Snow adorned its peak and wen about as far as halfway down. All around were short juniper bushes, stubby pinon trees, and a few other desert bushes. What was surprising was that he did not recognize any of the land around him. He was not in Hyrule. If he managed to escape he would not be sure which way to run too. He did not know if Hyrule lay to the north south east or west. As they neared the tent, Link focused his thoughts. Ganondorf had all but lost his power and had some scheme to get it back, one that involved himself, and required him to be alive. The situation was rather bleak indeed.

As he entered the dimly lit tent, he saw Ganondorf seated towards the back. Xiphos stood at Link's side and spoke.

"My master has no wish to lower himself to speak to such as you so I will act as his voice."

'Then I will not lower myself to answer,' he was about to say before he thought better of it and bit his tongue.

"My master wishes to know the location of the twilight shard," Xiphos continued. "He knows it was in your position, the embodiment of the magic cast by the usurper king Zant. His lordship needs it, Answer truthfully or it will be the last lie you ever speak."

"Well that's not exactly what I would call a smart threat," Link said defiantly, "If I die than the location would die with me."

"We have other ways of getting information," Xiphos snarled pressing his blade against Link's throat. "I would enjoy making you talk."

"You'd be wasting your time. I destroyed the shard when Midna sealed herself in the land of twilight," Link lied boldly. "I destroyed it because I did not want it to cause any more suffering or pain."

Ganondorf, forgetting all pretense of being distant, leaped up angrily and strode towards Link, but as he drew nearer his furious expression turned into a smile.

"Search him," Ganondorf said in a confident voice, "If he isn't carrying it on his personage then I believe he is telling the truth."

"But sir-" Xiphos started to protest but was cut short with a silencing gesture.

"The twilight shard is an incredible source of power," Ganondorf explained. "That being said, do you think he would separate himself from such a power source or hide it for some fool to find? If he did not destroy it then I am positive he would carry it on his person. He had no knowledge that I would be returning and therefore had no reason to secure its location before our ambush."

Something about Link's expression proved his assumption to be correct; not that he had ever had any doubt that he was wrong. He had never been wrong about anything before and this matter was no different. Power was his specialty, he knew what it did to people and what it made them do. It was possible that Link had been too foolish to take control of the power that the stone possessed for the trifling excuse of protecting others but, if he had not, even a fool would keep such power close at hand and he knew it. Why have a power if one had no intention of using it? Ganondorf knew Link was not stupid, foolish in the ways of mastery, but not stupid. He would never underestimate him again.

He looked expectantly at Xiphos who reported that he had found nothing. Xiphos's voice was halting as if he were afraid of telling the supposed terrible news. Ganondorf smiled inwardly. He reveled in his ability to strike fear in the hearts of lesser men. Just his presence was overwhelming to most. He took great pleasure in seeing Xiphos's shocked face as he explained.

"The twilight shard was but one power link, there is another. Granted, it would have been easier to have the twilight shard, we will have to go slightly out of our way to get the other, but this is only a minor setback."

"Are you positive he is telling the truth? I would enjoy wringing it out of him if he lied," Xiphos announced boldly, a bit to bold for Ganondorf's liking.

"Silence," he commanded, greatly enjoying his commander's terrified face. Then he turned to Link. The teen was standing completely still, unafraid. Not even Xiphos's reference to torture had made him tremble. A placid expression was on his face, but his eyes flashed angry defiance. This irritated Ganondorf.

"Take this scum out of my sight and prepare the troops to leave, I want the prisoner on a horse as well, there are plenty rider-less ones now. The darknut troop, the mounted bulbins, and I will travel up the mountain. The foot soldiers will go through the pass. As soon as you secure the prisoner, I want you to come directly back here, I have an important mission for you. Ganondorf watched as Xiphos roughly shoved Link out of the tent. He smiled to himself, maybe Link did not fear him now, but he would just as soon as the power source was his. He would take great pleasure in breaking his enemy.

As soon as he exited the tent, Link found himself slammed to the ground in a face plant. Xiphos put a foot on his back, and ground his face into the dirt. The dark knight called to one of his soldiers and together they rearranged the chains and lifted him onto a horse. They chained his legs to the stirrups and his hands to the saddle horn. Several worried yet semi grateful thoughts whirled through his mind. Ganondorf was indeed very clever and had nearly perfectly predicted what he had done with the shard of twilight. He had not destroyed it and knew exactly where it was. It was fortunate indeed that not everything he had had in his position the night before had been taken by his enemy. In fact at one point during the night Ganondorf had nearly stood on the twilight shard. A hard jerk on the chains hastily brought his attention back to Xiphos.

"It's a pity Ganondorf wants you alive." Xiphos said coldly, "It's more trouble to drag you along than you're worth. I have not forgotten all the soldiers of mine that you killed." Then he smiled unpleasantly at Link's sand coated face, "it suits you to be covered in what you are, dirt."

Link smiled as he swirled all the sand he had gotten in his mouth together before spitting it all out on Xiphos's face, and into his eyes. Xiphos cursed richly as he tried to wipe sand out. Link knew that insulting his captor was not exactly smart but he was feeling rather peevish. He was angry at this monster for killing his friend, hurting his mentor, tearing him away from his home, stealing his belongings. He was sore and his eye hurt, and he was slightly humiliated at being treated like a sack of flour, or rather sack of dirt, he thought with a wry smile.

"You will pay dearly for that," Xiphos snarled glaring fiercely. He grabbed Link by his shirt collar and raised a fist, slamming it hard into his chest. Link grunted softly and tried to ignore the flare of pain as he glared back defiantly, waiting for, and daring, the knight to strike him again.

"Xiphos!" a call emanated from Ganondorf's tent and Xiphos had no choice but to hurry off, after shooting Link a look that clearly said that he would not forget what had happened and would continue his revenge later.

Moments later Xiphos rode out of camp at a gallop, heading for the mountains. A short while after his departure, Ganondorf's troop was ready to move out. Ganondorf took his place at the head of the cavalry on a massive black charger with a fiery colored mane and tail, and the troop set off.

Link was in the middle of the troop, surrounded by soldiers on either side. The horse he was riding was a shiny black Friesian. It was a beautifully proportioned animal with a well-kept coat and flowing mane and tail. In fact all of the darknut horses were rather fine. They must have been pillaged from some lord or king. The horse he was on had no reigns, only a lead rope that was secured to the steed that belonged to whinny's companion, the man named Tirkon. It was probably to keep him from taking control of the animal and trying to escape.

Link liked horses, even if they belonged to the enemy so he gave his steed at pat on its graceful neck, reaching out as far as the chains allowed.

Whiny turned around to glance behind him and Link gasped as he saw his face for the first time. He knew this man; the lines of his arrogant profile and his over fine attire were unmistakable. His name was Malver. He used to own one of the most corrupt business establishments in all of castle town until Link had helped Malo and the Gorons take it over, or rather, buy it out. Malver had been allowed to keep his job as manager, but obviously his greedy aspirations had gotten the better of him. The only thing different about him now was that he carried a rapier. Malver gave Link an unpleasant smile before turning forward again. 'What must it have taken for this pompous man to turn traitor?' he wondered. He could not understand the motive of betraying ones country for greed. In his opinion life and honor were far more important than money, but obviously not everyone thought so.

After about an hour's march Ganondorf signaled for the company to part ways. The foot soldiers marched off towards what Link assumed to be northeast, based on the position of the sun. They were headed for a small pass in between the two mountains. Ganondorf's troop headed northwest at a swift gallop to the left side of the pass heading straight for the smaller of the two mountains.

It was however, the mountains on the right that caught Link's attention. There was something vaguely familiar about the towering peaks. Then understanding hit him. He realized that he was looking at the backside of Snowpeak. He had never seen the backside of the mountain before, because it was far too dangerous to ice hike over the treacherous peaks. None of the maps of Hyrule showed what lay behind their towering mountain. Somehow Ganondorf had crossed the Gerudo desert or went through the Zora's domain and crossed over the mountains. What did not make sense, was the fact that the warlord had done it in a single night. Xiphos had said the attack had merely been the day before

The awareness of his actual location brought with it a fleeting sense of ease. Now he would know where to run if he managed to escape. Now that he had his bearings he tried to madly formulate escape plans. When Xiphos had searched him earlier he had neglected to search his hat. Inside the hatband he had hidden a tiny thin dagger that was really more of a penknife. It was an object that would certainly prove to be useful if an opportunity presented itself. He had no hope of getting away at the moment surrounded as he was. He knew his only option was endurance and patience. He hated being patient. The worst part of all was that he did not know what Ganondorf was going to do to him, or what his men would do, what they planned or even where they were going. He was determined to escape, and stop the warlord, before he found out.

The wind whipped coolly by his face bringing with it the crisp scent of the mountains, and yet this cool scent that he usually reveled in seemed foreign and dangerous to him now. It brought with it a cold sense of foreboding as dark and as brooding as the peeks that rose before him in ominous natural spires. He was a prisoner, completely at the mercy of his captors and far from any source of help. He knew that he could very well die here and no one, save his enemies, would know of it.

The troop picked up their pace gradually as the horses began to canter. He was a rather good horseman and he clung to the saddle with his knees so he had no need to grip to the saddle horn. The mesa they were riding along gradually gave way to the foothills of the mountains, and the trees lengthened and thickened as they climbed higher. Abruptly he tried to force his mind out of his dark thoughts.

As he rode along, he noticed something that lightened his mood and actually made him smile. He detected something of particular interest about his wiry whiny dark-haired captor's horse. Malver was momentarily too busy fiddling with his foppish moustache to notice anything amiss and Link waited expectantly, chuckling softly.

"Shut up," Malver's broader stronger companion Tirkon commanded, "you don't have anything to be smiling about so wipe that smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you."

Link was happily aware that he did have something to smile about, and he was feeling rather obstinate, "I'm afraid I can't. It's permanently stuck to my face. You see, I can't help finding impending stupidity to be very amusing and there seems to be an unlimited supply of it here," He replied tersely

"Is that so?" Tirkon growled raising a hammy fist, "I can fix that for you permanently. I'll make you wish you were never born."

"You could," Link admitted still smiling, "but you won't,"

"And why not?" Tirkon snarled easing his mount closer to Link's.

"Because, you don't have time to deal with me right now; in about five seconds, your friend is going to fall off his horse," Link gestured to Tirkon's black haired companion.

"Exactly what are you playing at boy?" The solder scowled, "I ought to-"

He was interrupted by a cry of dismay and a resounding thud. Link had noted that Malver's girth strap was loose, and the saddle strap had only been getting looser as they galloped. It was this knowledge that had made him chuckle in the first place. It had been a rather amusing game to guess how many seconds it would take for the girth strap to give way and the man to fall.

"Halt," Tirkon called "we've lost as man. You!" he screamed at Link, You little son of a-"

"I know I know," Link interrupted, "I was two seconds off, so what? Everyone makes mistakes sometimes."

Everyone fell silent as Ganondorf came in a fury to survey the scene of disarray,

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded, answering is own question with a mere glance at the wreckage. "If that idiot falls of his horse one more time, then we leave without him. And you," Ganondorf growled at Link. "Make one more sound, or cause any more disturbances and you will wish I actually wanted to kill you. It is so much harder to drag along a nearly dead person than it is a silent prisoner." Ganondorf never made idle threats, he had no need to, and Link knew it.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you to my readers, you are all completely awesome! I wish you all the best of weeks until next time :) **

**Chapter Question:**

**How would you describe Ganondorf's personality? **


	6. All that is Forgotten

**A/N:** Greetings, most esteemed readers! (I got tired of the word hi and hello XP) first off I would like to apologize for the fair amount of typos and grammar issues in my previous chapters. I am in the process of slowly going through to edit them and then will be fixed. I shall be sure to proofread my work more thoroughly from now on. (Scout's honor) I have been busy lately but that really is no excuse for the lax quality of my work, so again, I apologize and promise to take the necessary extra time for you guys. This chapter will answer a lot of the annoying niggling little questions I brought up in the prologue and the riddle and it includes a bit of a flashback. I hope this tale gives you a bit of pleasure and amusement! Thank you all for you time :)

**Generala-** For now anyways… (:{ Yes she does! Thank you!

**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess-** well you are a lot more clever than Malver :) thank you so much!

**Gojira Geek-** Quite so! Thanks!

**Yami no Nokutan-** I hereby give you permission to throw him about all you like XP

* * *

**All That is Forgotten**

There was a resounding crash that echoed through the sandstone hollow as the blocked ravine path was finally cleared. It had taken the two Gorons nearly an hour to break it down and now they embraced each other, cheering heartily at their success. They turned happily towards Zelda, their rocky faces lit with a pleased smile, their blue eyes twinkling.

"Go and save our brother brave warrior woman," the taller Goron told her solemnly with a friendly pat on the shoulder that felt much more like a blow. She staggered under its weight, and then nodded, smiling, as she tried to regain her balance.

Bending low, she stooped to pick up the half of her colors Link left behind, from the dust of the ground. Gorons were not much for questing and exploring so it came as no shock to see that they had left without an offer to assist in her mission any further.

Turning, she regarded her captain as he looked after the retreating Gorons.

"I am sure they meant to esteem you well also, Chefra." She said impishly, as took note of his slightly disturbed expression.

"A knight needs no praise to fulfill his duties, milady," he said, sounding almost abashed.

Zelda regarded him seriously for a moment and tried hard to hide the small smile that threatened to burst forth at his too hasty reply. 'Does he not?' she thought idly to herself as she signaled for them to move ahead. Her countenance fell as she turned away from her loyal captain. Link had not been the only one to be hurt by a decision she had made. It still surprised her that Chefra was still so loyal to her.

Night would be falling in a few hours and she wanted to make as much progress as she could. She was painfully aware that Ganondorf had two nights and two days of a head start and she would be hard-pressed to catch up if he were traveling fast. Something, however; made her pause as she glanced back at the war-torn hollow in which they stood. She caught a glimpse of Link's battered shield in the battle remains and she felt oddly drawn to it.

"Milady?" Chrefra asked questioningly as she turned again, fully this time, to walk towards the shield and stopped beside it.

The crest of Hyrule that had once been so beautifully etched into its metal plated surface was cracked right down the middle. It was rent so badly that it was amazing that it still held together. She gently lifted it off the ground, memories of the one who had once borne it flashing through her mind.

Unthinkingly, she turned it over to reveal the wood behind the metal plating of the front. A slat of the wood was loose and it was barely clinging to the surface. She looked closer. There appeared to be something wedged under the wood piece, almost like a hidden compartment. Puzzled, she tore of the hanging wood to reveal and odd black crystal with reddish orange markings running down its dull surface. It was small and slender, the perfect size to fit in one's palm, jagged, and slightly oblong in shape. She knew at once that it was some form of magic- Twilight Magic by the look of it.

'Why ever would Link be carrying around such a thing as this?' she wondered. She ran a hand just a hairsbreadth over its surface, for she was loathed to touch it, and instantly recognized the feel of it. It reminded her of when Link had been transformed into a wolf by the dark magic of Zant, the last time Ganondorf had invaded, and had come to her for help. This must be the embodiment of that enchantment, she realized, but why would he keep such a thing in his position? Unless…. Realization dawned on her. He was clever. The Master Sword could break the spell and she could tell that touching the stone could cast it. By keeping the stone he allowed himself to switch form whenever he wanted. So that was how he always managed to elude her soldiers during the chaos seven months ago. He had always been soft footed and swift, but his uncanny ability to disappear without a trace had always puzzled her. Why, the tricky check, she should have guessed. She couldn't just leave it here for some dark creature to find, but she didn't exactly want to hold it either.

She rummaged around in her pack. Near the bottom there was a small bottle of perfume that she had no idea she had packed. It must have fallen into her bag, which was rather fortunate; it was a perfect size. She emptied the perfume and used the cork and a stick to ease the shard into the bottle. She then reset the cork and tied the bottle around her neck like a pendant with a piece of chord and readied herself to set off.

"What is that?" Chefra asked from where he stood behind her.

"Something that must never fall into enemy hands," she said in a hushed voice as she rose.

They retraced their steps to once again stand before the recently cleared opening. She took a deep breath and stepped through. Chefra glanced warily around with his hand on his sword hilt before he followed her. They followed the track of the gorge. Her spirits rose at the sight of all the boot marks and disturbed ground. It was a clear indication that a veritable army had indeed passed that way. Her eyes remained focused upon the ground as she walked persistently forward, confident that Chefra would watch her back while she scoured for tracks.

After about half a mile, she abruptly stopped as a shadow loomed over her. Startled, she glanced upward. Her body automatically stepped into a ready stance. Her hands rose to protect her center as she reached for her magic.

She relaxed as she began to register what was in front of her. A solid wall of sandstone rose ahead, standing as a silent looming testimony to the fact that the path she had been following was a dead end, another dead end. Only years of practice keeping a ladylike demeanor and holding her temper kept her from screaming obscenities at the red rock in an apostrophe of anger. In short, it appeared as if her quarry had vanished. There was no side path for the army she was pursuing to have turned off on and the footprints disappeared before they reached the end of this track, right in between two crumbling pillars.

She took a closer look at them. They appeared almost as if they once were part of a circular arch that had collapsed countless years ago. The pillars were old, cracked and worn, and pieces of them were crumbling into dust. Unlike the red sandstone around them, they appeared to have been carved from some white rock like marble. The outside edges of these give the impression that they had once been carved rather oddly, like the teeth of a comb but wider, shorter, and spaced further apart.

"What do you make of this, milady?" Chefra asked breathlessly as he surveyed the pillars and the disappearing footprints.

"I am not sure," she answered flatly.

"You don't suppose they could have scaled the cliffs, do you?"

She considered this thought for a moment and then discarded it. "The sandstone is far too high and weak to accomplish it; some of the soldiers were wearing heavy armor, based on how deep some of the footprints were. They could not climb such loose scree with it on and I see none of it discarded."

He nodded in agreement. Before asking the question she was loathed to hear for she herself had no answer to it. "What do you propose we do now?"

**~x~X~x~**

Zelda stared blankly at the night around her. After a few minutes of deliberation, she and Chefra had decided to set up camp near where they lost the trail, and she had insisted upon sharing the watch. Her guard lay sleeping about ten feet away from her current position. She dimly surveyed her surroundings as her eyes grew heavy with fatigue and a bit of anguish. Link's life could be hanging by a thread, and she had failed him, again, before she had even really started. Failure; how she hated that word. She felt an unwelcome stinging heat grow in her eyes and her vision swam for a moment before her despondent mood vanished instantly at the appearance of a strange sight.

There, almost directly in front of her, stood the glowing wolf from her vision. It appeared neither ghostly nor substantial as it surveyed her almost calmly with one glowing red eye. For a fleeting moment it reminded her of Link when she had first met him as a wolf, but then that fleeting familiarity was gone. Before she could even react or shout an alarm to wake Chefra, the wolf gathered itself and leaped upon her. Its mouth was agape, its teeth snapping before her face and everything faded to blackness in an instant.

Her eyes snapped open and she picked herself up off a ground shrouded in mist and darkness. She gazed about herself. The world seemed to be swathed in a dull writhing fog, and the colors of the night that had before appeared so vivid, were mere dull reflections of what they used to be. All around her in the distance, like the points of a compass, stood shrouded echoes of the important landmarks of Hyrule. It was almost as if she were standing Hyrule field on the clearest of days, except for the fact that these places she knew where shadowed, cold, and almost looming. The sounds of the night around her had lessened into nothing but faded murky echoes.

Sensing a presence behind her, she whirled to face the glowing wolf that had attacked her. The fingers of her left hand crackled with magic while her right reached for her rapier. She watched in horrified awe as the wolf howled and morphed before her. She was no longer looking at the form of a canine but instead the shape of a man, or rather, the wavering skeletal echo of a man dressed in heavy armor and helm. He wielded a silver double edged broadsword in one hand and held a round battered shield in the other.

Terrified, she took several steps backward. Never before had she seen such a creature and she vainly wished it could have stayed that way. As she inched backwards, he stepped forwards. The gentle chink of his armor accompanied his every step. It was then he spoke in the same airy voice from her vision. That did not surprise her, but the fact that his words carried with them no hidden tone of menace, did. His voice was almost gentle.

"A mind which balances not its knowledge with its wisdom can never rise with true strength. You are all that stands before a shadow of growing evil and if you rise not to meet it, the world could be lost. As we speak the young hero of legend lies in great peril and the choices you both make may tilt the balance. Destiny and fate are not set in stone. Our choices change the outcome of the future just as the actions of those before you have set the stage on which you stand."

Zelda stared into his one glowing eye and tried to look past his nearly gruesome appearance and focus only on his words. She found herself sensing that this strange warrior was a friend and not a foe.

"What do you mean? She asked, disliking the quaver in her voice. "Tell me what I should do. How can I even find Link when I don't know how to follow where he has gone? His trail disappeared."

"Seek the time gates that were broken,

where the bandits were forced to go .

Where the one who bore their token,

sent them to safety long ago.

The one who set them free,

held only one of three.

The balance is the key."

"What does that mean?" Zelda asked frustrated, "You said something similar before but I don't understand."

"You hold the Triforce of wisdom, princess of light, but I shall show you what you must know. This part of the stage was indeed set long before your time."

The shade took a few more steps towards her and she cringed slightly as he reached outwards with a ruined gauntleted hand and touched her face. There was a blinding flash and she began to see pictures take form in her mind.

_She was looking at the inside of a room at about mid-day based on the light. Standing in the center of the room was a young man who looked to be about nineteen or twenty. He was wearing clothes and a hat much like Link wore except the color was lighter and the tunic looser fitting as was the style nearly one hundred years ago. When this youth tuned at the sound of a door opening, Zelda nearly gasped in shock. His face, though much sharper in its features, looked very much like Link's. His body held the same baring of confidence and stance. He was of a slightly taller and longer-limbed in stature and his hair was lighter in color and parted directly in the middle rather than to the side like Link's, but nevertheless, he was very similar. _

_The door to the room opened and in stepped a young woman wearing a red sari which accented her flaming red hair and dark skin. At her hips there were sheathed two curved wide-bladed sabers and her hands rested causally on these. She had amber eyes that seemed to smile as she caught sight of the man standing in the center of the room. For his part, the young man's expression seemed serious and his eyes lacked that amused tilt and twinkle Link's had even when he had on a straight face. It was another notable difference between the two. _

"_Aviel," the green clad warrior greeted her almost solemnly._

"_Link," she said in the same tone, though hers carried with it an undercurrent tone of mocking before she sobered. "Nabooru has told me to tell you there is still no change. She has also received word from the princess that the sages have decided that it is time for us all to take action." _

_The young man's shoulders slumped. Zelda suddenly knew who he was, at the mention of his name, if his similar looks had not raised her suspicions enough. He was the Hero of Time and she was looking at the days of the past, at an event that had taken place many years ago. Both his presence and the presence of a gerudo attested to that. The gerudo race had long since vanished from the desert that was one their home, and the Hero of Time had already taken his place in the annals history._

"_Not even her majesty's eloquent speech could quell the unrest?"_

"_Not even her speech could. It is a pity, for it was a damn fine one at that, almost made me cry," The gerudo said with a grin as she seated herself causally in one of the chairs. _

_The Hero of Time followed suit and his posture when seated was no more dignified than hers. _

"_The people are too stirred up against us and I don't blame them, Ganondorf and his army of brigands are wreaking havoc and we gerudo are thieves, mistrust is pretty much in the job description," she smiled._

_The Hero of time nodded. "I fear such unadorned displays of hatred from my people to yours will only lead to war." _

"_It is a pity that the your old king did not put Ganondorf immediately to death after you and the princess told of his traitorous plans all those years ago. He should have never let him go free after plotting against your kingdom and ours like that, diplomatic immunity required to give a visiting dignitary, or not. He only used his time in disgrace to spread unrest and build an army before he returned."_

_Link's eyes suddenly became very old, as if he had lived an entire generation more than his age appeared. The bright blue of them seemed to dim as if remembering he had lived though some untold loss. There was a long moment of silence before he spoke. _

"_The princess has prepared everything for us in regards to the time gate." He said as he spread out a chart upon the table. _

"_And she is sure this scheme is going to work?" the gerudo woman asked._

"_She believes, based on her research, that it was created long before Hyrule was even formed and much of its ancient power is lost. However, she knows for sure that this time gate has magic enough left to be used like a portal to transport all the gerudo, who are followers of Nabooru, To the lands beyond the desert of your people and the mountains behind. The sages told her as much. You can escape before civil war breaks out, and before the sages go after Ganondorf and the gerudo who follow him." Link said fingering the hilt of his own broadsword._

"_You trust your princess? She is, after all, a Hylain."_

"_So am I," The Hero of Time protested as he sat back further in his chair and ran a hand through his bangs as he pushed them back to frame either side of his face. His body language alerted Zelda to the fact that they had probably had this conversation many times before. "And it is this very type of language and prejudice that has spurred on the conflict we now find ourselves in. It takes two to create an argument."_

"_But only one to start a fire," She pointed out. "I come close to trusting you because you're different. You are one of us, and have earned that rite of passage." She said in answer to his first claim._

"_I trust the princess with my life," he assured her softly. "Also, I will be going with you for at least the first part of the journey, for I am one of the only three who can open the time gate. Any treachery would fall on me as well." _

"_I am still not a fan of this running idea, but I do believe in living to fight another day. There are too few of us on the side of Nabooru to stop the traitors and with many Hylians against us as well; the odds are not at all in our favor. Kinda makes me wonder why you insisted upon becoming one of us in the first place. It was not exactly the best move for a secure future, though I know you care little enough for that. I still think you cheated in that duel we fought, almost knowing my style of fighting before we even crossed blades, and it is nothing but unique for I created it myself by adapting the gerudo's basic forms."_

"_You were the one who gave me your token, which means you thought it fair when I defeated you." All that age seemed to vanish from his gaze and the rather childish expression of assumed innocence he held almost made Zelda want to laugh and did make the gerudo. _

"_I demand a rematch someday soon," she said her eyes narrowing as she smirked at him._

"_You will have to save it until after we get you people out of here. Spiriting away an entire rebel force of dangerous women through Kakariko village without being seen, will be difficult enough even if our mission has the fortune of escaping the notice of Ganondorf and his murderers. Either way, it will be a hotly contested quest." _

"_One that we will win," she said in a tone of defiant arrogance. "I owe allegiance only to myself and the people of my race who have not fallen and it is a matter I will never lose."_

_He smiled wanly at her bold but completely serious words before they silently began to discuss plans to set the day and important details of their desperate venture. When they were finished Aviel rose. _

"_I will inform Nabooru of these matters," she said as she headed to the door to take her leave._

"_Don't get spotted," the Hero of Time warned her softly._

_She scoffed at his concern, "I learned to do that before I could even walk," she said before she added. "You never did tell me, Link; why did you become one of us? You seem too densely noble to really enjoy the life of a thief."_

"_Why, for the close proximity to all the women, of course," he said, that barely noticed shadow of a childish nature surfacing for the most fleeting of moments before it was buried deep again. He retained a stoic expression as he considered her._

_Zelda saw the Gerudo's face turn almost as red as her garb, but whether with rage, embarrassment, disgust, or all three, she could not tell. _

"_I have half a mind to take my knife to you for that comment, then you would really be a gerudo woman, and would have no use at all for all the Hylain, Zora, and even forest girls who beg to be netted by you."_

_It was the hero's turn to flush. _

"_You hold as much charm as ever I see," he called after her as she shut the door behind her. His face became inscrutable for an instant. _

_Zelda watched as the Hero of Time's eyes grow sad again and he spoke what Zelda guessed was the true answer to the Gerudo woman's question in a soft almost breaking voice as he addressed the spot Aveil had previously stood._

"_To regain the friends I lost to time, Aviel. To be with those I once fought with and nearly died for, in a world that is no longer remembered. That is why."_

The image, or memory, slowly faded away into the shreds of the ghosting fog around them, and she found herself one more looking into the one good eye of the shade. That voice… The one belonging to the Hero of time was younger, more resonant, and full, but there was no contesting the cadence and the diction, especially not when the Hero of old had whispered.

"You are the Hero of Time," she breathed, awed.

"I once went by that name," he said slowly, "I came back to aid the Hero of Twilight, for never had I the opportunity to convey the skills so hard learned during my lifetime. All deeds of merit I performed for my country stood only to vanish from time and memory. Even the tale thus shown to you, though once given to the retentions of others has been forgotten. But not all that is forgotten is lost. Make sense of the past to find the road of which you seek… Farewell princess of light, may you travel the path to victory… and may we meet again…"

"Wait!" Zelda cried as he began to fade, but it was too late. The Hero's Shade was gone and she was back where she had been before their encounter as the mist that had surrounded her was cleared. The star-strewn night was still young. It was almost as if no time had even passed. The camp was the same as she had left it right down to the sleeping Chefra who lay huddled in his blankets near the dying embers of their camp fire.

Now that all thoughts of sleep were thrust aside, she found her mind focusing in on all she had learned. She recalled now that she had heard the whispered legends of a gate of time somewhere in her studies and the Hero of Time mentioned something about its location being somewhere near Kakariko village. Could she then infer that these stone ruins she stood by now were the very same such fabled gates of time.

Inspired, she reached into her pack and pulled out a sheet of paper and a stick of charcoal. She often found that it was easier for her to think when she put her thoughts down on paper. She hastily wrote down everything she knew, separating the facts from suppositions before she moved down to draw conclusions. If this was the time gate, then she he had sought out the place the shade had told her to. All she had to do now was puzzle the rest together. Obviously the Hero of time was the one who bore the bandit's token and he had tired, and probably succeeded, in sending those bandits, or rather, the gerudo, to safety.

The Hero of Time had mentioned something about himself being one of the only ones able to open the time gates and activate the portal that would take the traveler to the other side of the Mountains of Snowpeke. She could probably assume that Ganondorf also had this same gift for he had obviously used these gates. What was specific to those two individuals? Then she remembered the last piece of the hero's shade's poem. It was something about the balance of three being the key. Suddenly she halted her suppositions and her pen. The answer was so glaringly simple she cursed herself for not seeing it sooner. Dropping her hastily scribbled notes on the ground, she shouldered her weapons, including Link's. It was a precaution just in case she needed it, she thought. She had secured his sword to her pack and so she put it on.

Chefra sat up instantly as she passed by him.

"Your majesty?" he asked her questioningly as he fully came awake.

"I think I have an idea how they managed to disappear," she said as she stopped inside what would have been the threshold of the arch were it still complete.

Taking a breath, she raised her arm and aimed the back of her fist where the Triforce marked her skin at the pillars; just a Chefra rose and began to make his way towards her.

Zelda's whole body tensed with surprise as a blue flash grew all around her and she felt an odd jolting sensation. Her captain's startled cry of, "Milady!" was cut short as the blue light engulfed her completely and then receded. By the time her eyes had once again adjusted to the night, she stared in wonderment. She was standing inside a canyon but it bore only a slight similarity to the one she had been in before. If the portal had worked the same for her as it had for the Hero of Time, it only stood to reason that she was now in the lands behind the towering mountains of Snowpeek.

Completely shocked, she tried to catch her breath. She had not expected it to work like that and she had left Chefra behind. Turning in the vain hope that she might use the same method to go back, she raised her hand but nothing happened. Her frenzied mind soon found out why. The pillars of this time gate had almost crumbled away to nothingness and, of the grand arch that had once stood, all that remained were two twisted and eroded spires of stones that stood little higher than her waist. She was trapped here and she was alone.

* * *

**So the Hero of Time in the flashback had already gone through the events of OoT and MM and has come back from his wanderings during a time of political upheaval. I used what I learned about the timelines of Hyrule Historia and what the sages said about Ganondorf and sort of combined them into a tale that I hope was as acruate as possible, with a little bit of my own ideas thrown in. I have never seen an explanation as to why the Gerudo are gone in TP so I came up with my own that will play a great part in what will happen next. I hope I did a satisfactory job. (:**

***Sniff* only four reviews last week ;_; have I done something wrong or lost all your interests? If I have, please tell me so that I may correct this error. The point of writing these is mainly to bring enjoyment to readers and if I have failed somewhere I would like to fix it. As for the four who did review and Scarlet Curls, I thank you for your time and your reviews. And for all my readers, Know that you are all totally awesome and I am grateful to you as well!**

**Qestion-** Do you think that OoT Link harbored resentment against Zelda for sending him back to relive his childhood after the events of OoT?

I think that he might have some not so great feelings towards her for that and for the fact that all the hard won friendships he had gained would have been for naught and no one would ever know about all he went through. However I also think that he would be ok with it because by going back he could save countless lives, families, and stop the suffering of hundreds of people before it happened, especially since it was partly due to his own naïve actions that helped to unleash the terrors in the first place. Idk it is a bit of a tough question.

See you all next week!


	7. Run From the Light

**A/N: **Hello everybody! Thank you to everyone for your awesomeness! It is after all you guys who provide the inspiration to keep writing! I have gone through my previous chapters and have hopefully eradicated most of those nasty little typos and mistakes. I have also sworn an oath to be more careful in the future, but I am not perfect; so if any more of those uglies do take a notion to raise their foul heads I apologies in advance and will fix any I find post haste! If you find any feel free to tell me also so that I may remove the unsightly offense from my reader's eyes. XP So, I did not get anyone telling me that I have completely screwed up this tale, so that is good :) But on another note if any of you do have any constructive criticism at all, I would love to hear it. Learning from mistakes is one of only ways to grow after all. Thanks! I hope you enjoy!

**Gojira Geek: **Thank you! Sweet! Someone agrees with me XP

**Yami no Nokutan: **Awww, thanks :3 Yes girl power is on its way. It would have been very awkward if not practically unbelievable I think XP. That is some pretty solid reasoning you've got there (:

**Scarlet Curls:** Thank you for all the reviews :D they really made my week! That's a stroke of brilliance! I absolutely love your idea about his love interests and am quite thinking of adopting it inside my own head-canon collection XP Feel free to rant about them, I think I agree (: I believe they have less views because by the time you get to the second book everyone is quite tired of seeing the writers ugly mug every week or so; at least in my case, anyways (who wouldn't XP ) Wow, have you also been sneaking peeks at my writer's notebook? *proffers forth an upturned palm* Hand over your pocket periscope. I shall get into how they get back later I promise (: Don't worry I shall not forget about Link. Poor guy… I'm starting to think Fangirls are very evil creatures…

**Generala:** Oh, she will find a use for it. *evil smile* That is a very well thought out point and I shall actually be getting into the answer to that at the end of this chapter and some of the beginning of the next one. That is a very good point about OoT Link, I think you may be right (at least in my opinion)

**silverheartlugia2000: **Thank you so much for the review and the compliment! I am glad you like it so far. I thought she deserved some favorable attention for a change XD. I will see what I can do about Link. I actually like that myself, to a certain point. I do not know about doing a lot, but I have hinted at it in my other story and have described him as snarling, growling, and even snapping at an enemy, and have described his behavior in battle as feral, and have even included describing his actions of almost scenting for enemies as wolfish before also, so I will probably do it this time too. XP I hope it turns out to be satisfactory!

**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess: **Yeah, that is what I think also. That's good to know, thanks. I loved writing in the Hero's Shade so I am glad that you enjoyed it too. (: Thanks again!

* * *

**Run From the Light**

Chefra stood anxiously as he watched the Resistance's scholar Shad look over the hastily scribbled contents of a slightly battered sheet of paper. They were the notes Zelda had written before she had disappeared through the time gate. Chefra had waited by the broken arch for about an hour after she had vanished but, when she had not returned he, had rushed back to the castle as fast as he could.

He shuffled restlessly as Shad continued to scrutinize the writing and tried, at the same time, to subdue the intense feelings of failure that ran rampant through his thoughts. He had failed her majesty, and he had failed Link again as well. As if called forth from his memories, he saw an image of that haunted look in Link's brave defiant eyes the day he had let him down. He had wanted badly to get a chance to make it up to him. But instead of reaching the dreams of heroism he had so desired, he had failed almost worse than ever before by allowing the princess to get separated from him. What if his actions had caused the death of his sovereign? He closed his eyes as he felt his lips helplessly deepen in a worried frown. What if she were hurt, or in mortal peril?

Shad put down the paper rather abruptly and hastily excused himself to go retrieve a tome from the library. The scrape of his chair on the floor shook Chefra from his dark musings. Though Shad was only gone for a minute at most, time seemed to drag by the grizzled captain nearly as slowly as the seasons turned. When Shad returned, he dropped a thick, old, and already open book next to the letter.

Everyone looked up expectantly at him as he cleared his throat. The tension in the room was as tangible a presence as the knotted feeling Chefra felt it in the pit of his stomach.

"From what I can glean from her writing, her logic appears to be most sound and her reasoning clear. That alone gives me sufficient proof to assume that she did in fact know what she was doing. She made mention of several things that had to do with a specific time of upheaval in this country, when that portal, I supposed it could be called, had been used before. I have checked all I can with some books of my own study and found that the accounts match fairly well. Although, this book is much more vague than her majesty's' writing. I do not think that she would knowingly take unnecessary risks, so I assume that she is relatively safe at the moment.

"I agree," Auru interrupted quietly. "The sages would probably have come to us to tell us, were she in mortal danger, or worse."

"What should we do then?" Chefra asked.

This period of inactivity was wearing on him. He was a man of action, not politics and he desperately wanted there to be something he could do.

"From what I gathered, she thinks that the time gate she went through lets out near the foothills on the other side of the Mountain of Snowpeke. I have no idea how to, and I am quite sure, not the means to reopen the portal. The only other way to get over those peeks would be to climb over them."

Ashei nodded, "I have lived in those mountains all my life and neither my father nor myself have ever found a pass through them."

"So, we know where she is but can't get to her? We know she will probably need help but will be unable to provide it? That is not good enough!" Chefra practically yelled. "I am going to find a way over that mountain."

Ashei seconded his sentiment.

"I think your talents would be better spent here, rather than dead on the mountains, captain," Telma said softly. "The princess is a very capable woman, you could at least give her a chance to succeeded in this mission. You all know that it is something that she needs to do, not only for Link and the threat of another invasion, but also for herself.

Ashei considered it for a moment, and then reluctantly agreed, "I do know the princess can handle herself. Not all girls are helpless pathetic ninnies that need protection, yeah?

So, it is agreed that we shall give the princess the benefit of the doubt, for the time being," Auru said softly. "She is the country's rightful ruler and I am sure Din Farore and Nayru will watch over her. In the meantime, I shall journey to the arbiters grounds and talk to the sages about this problem. Perhaps they will know if there is anything at all that we can do. The only concern that worries me right now is that I am not sure how long we, and the council, can cover for the princess's absence before the people find out. The princess is not the only one who is short of time, we are also. I think that she has about six months at best to return, before we have to start thinking of another cover plan.

Chefra did not voice the thought that he could tell was niggling at everyone's mind. What would happen if neither the princess nor the hero should return? The princess had no heir and that sort of turmoil was the last thing that Hyrule needed at this time. The Resistance could not, and would not, set themselves up as puppet rulers in her place. Their duties were first and foremost to the kingdom, very like his own were. Such underhanded treachery clashed against their loyalty and morality and was, therefore, out of their reach. It was fine while they were under orders from the princess herself, but unless they received word soon, they and the council would have to make the princess's absence know. Six months for a quest was not a very long period of time.

Chefra scanned the faces of the Resistance. Some were doing well in hiding their emotions, but others were not so skilled at the art of masking them, namely the two teens, Ashei and Shad. They had been worried for Link's safety and now they were worried for the princess's as well. The four youths had been through far too much together for them to play this horrible game of waiting. He could tell that they loathed this forced inactivity just as much as he did.

**~x~X~x~**

Zelda stood, staring blankly at the ruined time gate in front of her before she set her jaw in determination. The Hero of Time had told her that finding Link and stopping Ganon were the most important objectives to save Hyrule. Therefore, taking time to try and find a way back herself was out of the question. She would just have to go alone, which was what she had wanted in the first place, wasn't it? She felt a shudder run through her.

A sudden worry flashed through her mind and she checked the pack that she had brought with her. She had left quite a few of the supplies with Chefra and she was not sure how much of them remained to her. She had not, after all, actually planned this course of action.

After a careful scan of the contents, she found she had enough food for about a week and a half, a blanket, and a cloak. By way of weapons, she had her rapier, Link's broadsword and a few throwing knifes. Her bow, the weapon she was most skilled with, had been left near the fire at the camp she had left behind and had no way of returning to. Making up her mind that this would have to do, she shouldered everything. For some reason, this unfamiliar canyon seemed unsafe to her.

The sky was still as black as pitch and she knew it would be several hours before the sun rose. She realized she would have to decide whether she should travel through the night or stop to make camp. If only Chefra were still with her, she thought miserably, because the best decisions were ones that were not made by only one person's opinion. She had to make up her mind soon. It was not exactly smart to travel at night in unfamiliar territory, but Ganon had such a head start.

"Bother decision making," she muttered. She decided to scout the path ahead of her for a while before she made the command decision. Behind the time gate, was a dead end and in front of her lay only one walled-in jaggedly curving path that cut through the towering rocks. If the trail stayed that way for the entire duration of this canyon, she would have no worry of losing the trail since it was a one-way path.

She tried desperately to quench all her insubordinate wayward thoughts of failure and fear as she stepped forward to scout ahead. The path twisted in front of her and she felt slightly skittish every time she neared a bend in the road, having not the slightest idea what peril might lay in front of her. The trail continued this way for nearly a mile before she stopped. Should she stop for the night, or should she continue onwards?

Turning, she scanned the shadowy path, and her question was decided for her. Off in the distance, she saw a glowing light floating above the ground as if someone were holding a lantern high above their head. It was an eerie pale blue color, not the familiar warming fire color a lantern should have been. Someone, or something, aside from her, was traveling this abandoned road. They were traveling at what appeared to be a leisurely walking pace, and almost seemed to be gliding steadily along. This person, or thing, had a very graceful stride for the glow was steady and the light did not flicker like it would have if it were being jostled by rough steps and an unsteady hand. 'They could be an enemy,' she thought her spine pricking,' but they could just as easily be a friend she,' realized miserably.

There was a band of bright moonlight slanting across the canyon path halfway in between them, slicing though the jagged shadows of the gully to bathe the rusty ground in an unnervingly calm ribbon of snowy white. She decided to wait until the thing, or person, or whatever it was, crossed the patch of light so she could see who it was and decide what to do from there.

As soon as it crossed the small band of cool light, she wished she hadn't waited. Biting her lip to keep from crying out, she looked frantically for a place to hide. There was no figure holding the lantern. It was seemingly floating all by itself. Its spectral bluish light was slowly drawing nearer and nearer.

She knew what it was. It was a poe, an evil spirit of the night. They used their lights to draw wayward travelers in, like the way a moth is drawn to a candle flame. They lured unsuspecting or lost people to their death by leading them into all manner of dangers. What made them especially dangerous was that, if they found out that a person had discovered their nefarious rouse, they would attack outright with their scythes. It was because they were spirits they were almost completely impossible for humans or hylians to kill. Aside from their lanterns they, and their weapons, were completely invisible.

Hyrule had once been plagued with these dark creatures but somehow Link had managed to get rid of most of them. Unfortunately, he had never told her how and she had never asked. All these thoughts went through her mind in a flash as she tried to decide what to do. The poe was almost upon her. If she ran it would see her for sure.

She slowly backed herself into a shadowed corner of the uneven wall of stone that lined either side of the path. She held her breath as it approached. Cold sweat trickled down her forehead as it slowly made its way by her. She let out a soundless sigh of relief when it had passed five paces beyond where she stood; it had not seen her.

Then fear griped her again almost as tangibly as a hand, the poe stopped. Its lantern swung slowly around, and the unnatural blue light headed straight for her. Her eyes widened with horror as an odd high pitched airy chucking sound came from the apparition. She was almost frozen with terror, too petrified to move, as it drew ever nearer. Its inexorable laughing presence seemed sure of its catch; sure it had its prey at its very mercy.

Then, a memory of her father pooped into her head. It was of a time when she was very young and he had been teaching her how to use a sword. The words he had spoken to her then, echoed through her head, _"When you are faced with danger always remember to act not react. Action places you in charge of the situation, and the momentum of either attacking or retreating will be with you. Reaction however puts your foe in control; he will have the power in the situation and that could be fatal. If you remember this it could save your life." _

'Act don't react,' she repeated in her head. She shook herself out of her frozen terror just in the nick of time and sidestepped the poe just before it struck. Without stopping her initial motion, she ran forward down the shadowed gully. She stole a desperate glance behind her to see that the poe was in pursuit. Her weapons would not be of any use against such a foe. She felt her skin grow cold and her start to tense with fear. Her only hope was to outrun it.

Terror gave her a speed she did not know she had. She was long of limb and loved to run and soon she was outdistancing her foe. Smiling to herself with relief, she rounded a bend and skidded to an abrupt halt. In front of her were about five poes. Gasping, she made a sharp turn and started running back the way she had come; thinking only that one of these dark creatures was preferable to five. However, it seemed that the poe that had started the chase was no longer alone. It had gained some companions. Both her forward and backward paths were blocked and the enemy started to close in. She whirled around again only to be faced by the monstrous creatures on all sides but one, the left side of the weather-beaten gorge wall. In desperation she ran towards it and started to climb. In her panic, she did not even have time to acknowledge the dangers of free climbing the twenty five foot wall at nighttime.

She swarmed up the craggy sandstone with an agility she did not even know she possessed and soon she had reached the top. She pulled herself over, with some help from a clinging desert bush, and sped off along the ravine top.

The poes seemed to be having difficulty following her up and she used that hesitation to put a safe distance between herself and them. Her terror was so great that even the knowledge of this did nothing to slow her frantic pace. Link's sword and her satchel thumped against her back with every jolting stride she took. The weight of this, along with her own sword at her belt, was causing her to tire.

Without warning, her foot caught in a small cleft in the sandstone and she went sprawling. She almost regained her balance when she blundered into another low object, this one slightly pliant and about shin height. She fell, and landed in a rather undignified skidding face-plant. Panting heavily, she looked around her but could barely make out anything. The silvery frozen light of the moon had disappeared behind a bank of clouds, and he stars that were not covered, though many and bright, did not lend enough of their far off fire to brighten the shadowed ground on which she stood. She found herself wishing desperately that she could see. She began to wish she had a lantern, before she changed her mind. The absence of all the cold otherworldly blue lanterns were not lights that were greatly missed.

Relaxing a bit, she tried to catch her breath and her bearings. Something was odd. She had been running across sand and hard-packed sandstone, but what she was on top of now felt like woven desert grasses. Peering around harder though the gloom, she managed to see what she had tripped on. She appeared to be ringed around by the inter-woven grasses, almost like a giant birds nest. Worse still, there appeared to be rather large white oblong forms around that looked to be about the same size and shape of ostrich eggs. She felt her breath catch with fear and she sat up slowly. Whoever, or whatever, built this was bound to hate intruders. She stood up gradually and tried to quietly back out of the circle.

She had not steeped more than one foot outside of the woven ring, when something flew at her, and collided with her chest. She fell backwards out of the nest, the thing clawing wildly at her. She desperately tried to wrestle it off. Whatever it was, was not very large, about the size of a small cat, but it was fighting in the frenzied manner of a cornered wild cat. She managed to throw it off only to have it come charging back.

Its sharp claws severed the sting that held the bottle containing the shard of twilight. The slash narrowly missed her unprotected throat. The bottle fell right onto a sharp rock and shattered. Zelda tried to scoot away from the savage creature only to have her hand encounter the now exposed twilight shard. The Triforce mark on her hand glowed so brightly that it momentarily scared her furious attacker away, but she hardly noticed this.

Her body felt horribly strange like she was losing the substance of the physical presence that anchored her to this world. She saw and could practically felt her body began to glow brightly as she started to fade away, as if she were becoming a spirit herself. Then suddenly, the change that should have been induced by any hylain or human contact with twilight magic halted as her triforce mark burned furiously. She felt herself becoming solid again and then the brief feeling of relief she had felt vanished in a shudder of pins and needles. It felt almost as if she were in the grips of a mortally dangerous fever. She knelt on her hands and knees, doubled over from the horrid sensation. Her very bones felt like they were shifting. She felt an agonizing pinch and she screamed, both from fright and from pain.

* * *

**Evil cliff hanger I know but, the resolution to it will be up next week! Feedback is very appreciated. As always, thank you very much for reading! I wish you all the best of weeks until next time! **

**Question: do you think Tp Link harbors any resentment towards Midna for shattering the mirror, or do you think he understands/ or considers what she did to be necessary or for the best? **

Personally, I think he would be more sad than angry. Though having someone drop out of your life out of the blue after you have reached at least to the best friend stage can be confusing and hurtful, the good thing is that he would know she had done it to save both of their kingdoms from further strife. So I think he would understand, but would still probably be hurt. Idk, though, because that is a tough question also.


	8. The Mark of Wisdom

A/N: Hi guys! Yes I know that this chapter is pretty short and I apologize, but it is the best that I could do this week. I have not been feeling too well and am currently sleeping in my backyard in a tent while my family's floors get fixed from water damage. (it is already pretty cold outside too D: )On top of that, I have a ton of school work in preparation for quarter finals. So anyway I hope that all of your weeks have been a tad bit better than mine XP And I am sure you came here to read the chapter not listen to my lousy excuses, so without further ado, chapter 8 :D Thank you to everyone who read and everyone who reviewed.

xXx skytale xXx- Thank you for all the lovely reviews, they totally made me smile!

Storm Dragon Wolf Princess- yes I agree with you. And your guess almost spot on! I never thought about that but I suppose a fairy's light is almost the same color XP Thanks!

Generala- Yes, I did it XP. I am working on them and will fix them asap. I agree :D

Silverheartlugia2000- Thanks again :)

Gojira Geek- yeah it's a rather hard one. I think you may be right though.

Yami no Nokutan- Wow, am I that easy to see through? I thought I had hid my evilness pretty well XP yeah me neither, they don't seem very nice ;D you shall see what happens to her in this chapter. Yes they do, go girl power! Good answer, and I may or may not pay attention to the hint :)

* * *

**The Mark of Wisdom**

Zelda stood on all fours looking down at what used to be her hands through a dizzy haze. They were now sleek golden furred paws. She collapsed on the ground, completely overwhelmed by what had just happened.

Twilight magic always had an effect on light dwellers. Normally, the presence of twilight was enough to turn most people into spirits. The last time the land had been invaded, she had warded off that change for herself through the use of an old Sheka cloak, which diminished the effect of the magic, and through her own triforce. Without that protection, she had felt herself shifting in to spirit form, which, although unpleasant and terrifying, was not really unexpected. Then something had happened and the triforce had stopped that change to shield her, but it had protected her in a different way than it had before. Her mind whirled as much as the world around her seemed to be doing. Link had used this shard to become a wolf, but she knew that that was not what she had become.

Her paws had retractable claws and she had long slender flexible tail. She was a mountain lion. As she tried to shake off the dizziness and initial shock, she found that she could now see quite well in the dark. She could make out the surrounding landscape and could now see what had attacked her. Her cat eyes focused on the tiny hunched form that had been the cause of this recent turn of events and then widened in surprise.

It was a small dragon; a baby dragon by the look of it. It was huddled against the far side of the woven nest staring at her with wide terrified eyes. Next to her lay her satchel and the master sword, which must have fallen of her sometime during the fight with the dragon. For the first time since her transformation, sense began to creep inside her muddled brain and along with it a feeling of relief. This was not permanent. She knew from her experiences with Link that all she had to do to shift back to normal was touch the master sword. For the briefest moments she felt a twinge of pity for Link. When he had first been turned into a wolf by twilight magic he had not known whether he could ever shift back to his normal form and regain what he had lost. Or if there was a way, he would have had no idea how to accomplish it. He must have been terrified. She quickly shoved the thought away.

There was no time for this now, she knew she needed to touch the sword and get away fast. She had no idea how much longer the little dragon would stay terrified of her. She could feel some of the stinging scratches on her neck and arms, or rather forelegs now, and if the baby could do that much damage she and no desire to meet the mother.

She padded softly over to Link's sword intending to unwrap and touch the blade, when something caught her eye. It was a familiar eerie blue light that was headed her way. She felt her already wildly beating heart lurch even faster. She was faced with a ferocious tiny dragon on one side and a murdering poe on the other. This time though, she could actually see the spirit itself, or rather, sense where it was and what it looked like.

It and two of its companions had found her and she knew that they would not give up hunting her until morning. She could try to outrun the apparitions until the sun rose, since she knew the grisly spirits could not stand the light of the sun. Or, she could try and fight back.

'Very well,' she thought to herself, 'I won't run, because now I can see you and the fighting field is even.'

With an inhuman roar she charged at the creature and she knew just where to strike it. She could sense, almost see the week spot at its chest. Before long she had taken down all three with her savage claws and teeth, alternating between attacking and dodging swipe after swipe of the poes' scythes. They lay there for a few moments before fading away.

Stalking over to the master sword, she unwrapped its covering and lightly touched the blade with her paw. For a moment she was worried that it was not going to work, but then she felt her shape shifting back to normal with only a little bit of pain. But there was still no time to breathe and hardly any time to think. She came to the decision to travel elsewhere before the dragon's mother returned to the nest. The tiny beast still seemed to be in shock and now posed no threat to her, but Zelda knew better than to stay anywhere near it.

She wrapped up the twilight shard in her spare shirt and put it at the bottom of the satchel. She slung that, and the rewrapped master sword, over her shoulder and went on her way. The night was nearly half over and she decided to walk through what was left of it.

After she had plodded along warily for about an hour, and no other dangers presented themselves, she felt the life saving adrenaline that had coursed through her body begin to abate. It left in its wake only a bone chilling fatigue. As tired as her body was, she dared not risk resting. For a long while she could hear no sound except for her own weary footfalls, but then she picked up an odd scampering flapping noise.

Desperatly, she looked for some cover. Spying a large chamisa bush, she dashed around behind it and waited. She peered through the feathery branches but could make out nothing because of the shadowed night.

'Bearer of the mark of wisdom indeed,' she thought to herself resentfully. Sometimes she wondered if there had been a mistake, Ganon bore the mark of power and there was no contesting his strength and power. Link was born with the mark of courage and there was no doubting his bravery. She, however, constantly questioned her decisions. She had lost her kingdom not once but twice, and if Ganon had his way it losing it for a third time would almost certainly be eminent. A ruler who failed to keep her own kingdom would seem to be more foolish than wise. She was clever and rather knowledgeable because of her studies, but there was a big difference between knowledge and wisdom. She was not sure that what she was doing now was wise. She had left her kingdom to the rule of others in a time of turmoil to go gallivanting off on a quest. On the other hand, it was about time that did what she knew to be right. It was about time that she returned Link's favors. About time, and in all actuality a bit late,' she thought bitterly.

The noise she had been hearing ceased abruptly and her breathing relaxed. Whatever she had been hearing was gone now. She gave a sigh as eased back from the bush. She almost screamed with terror as she jumped. She scurried away backwards as fast as she could on her hands and feet. Something had touched her. Peering in the dark to see what new threat assailed her this time, she could make out the outline of a familiar shape, right down to the glowing yellow-green eyes. It was the baby dragon. This time however, it made no move to attack her. Instead, it crawled slowly towards her, its little nose set in a finely shaped head sniffing the air. Its eyes were wide and it looked for all the word like a puppy begging for treats. It crawled slowly forward until it was a hairsbreadth away from where she sat and lay down.

Zelda moved herself a few feet away, skittering backwards through the soft desert sand of the plateau. She was intending to make a gradual escape but, as soon as she halted her stealthy motion, the dragon got up and moved towards her again, once more lying down at her feet. She tried this maneuver several more times with the same result, before she gave that tact up.

"So you like me now?" She asked the dragon suspiciously. Perhaps it was grateful to her for getting rid of the poes, that is, if dragons could indeed feel gratitude. She was not sure on that account. "Look, I think you're kind of cute but I have no interest in being killed by your mother so I want you to go."

The little dragon perked up its head, cocking it to one side in curiosity at the sound of her voice. Unfortunately, it did not move a muscle. She tried coxing it gently to leave a few times to no avail. Finally she lost her temper.

"Go on, get out of here!" she yelled in frustration at the hapless creature.

Nothing could have surprised her more when the small dragon jumped onto her. It stood on its hind legs and placed its front ones on her chest as it opened its little mouth and shouted back at her.

"Go-on, out ov ere!"

It then sat back expectantly, almost trembling with excitement as if it was highly pleased with itself and was looking for approval. Its eyes glowed large with pleasure. Zelda's mouth dropped open. She had heard legends of an ancient breed of dragon that could mimic, understand, and even speak the tongues of men but had never before seen one for herself. She had thought that they were a myth. There was also a legend of four dragons that had guarded the land before the kingdom of Hyrule was formed but the only dragons in Hyrule these days were the vicious non talking kind. They were more closely related to the karagork than an actual dragon.

For a dragon, the little one before her was adorably cute and she gingerly reached out a hand towards it. It did not even flinch as she lightly stoked its smooth tiny jagged back-plates. It had a gently chiseled muzzle, almost a cross in its shape between a horse and a dog, but more elegant. It was slimmer, shorter and softly scaled. Its body was almost the shape of a cat's but longer and more reptilian.

'Perhaps it would be rather nice to have some company on this trip,' she thought. Besides, she did not think she could get rid herself of the reptile even if she wanted to. The dragon curled into a sleeping ball in her lap, just like the way a cat might. The small creature produced almost as much heat as a warming pan, she thought as she tentatively stroked it's scales. Despite her resolve to stay awake, the comforting heat of the dragon and her own weariness soon settled the matter.

She woke to a rather painful scratch on her arm. The sun was blazing down on the mesa top of the canyon and the little dragon was pawing her. She rolled over, not wanting to get up. She was thoroughly sore from last night's overexertion. She had never before in her life run so many miles at an all out sprint, and the soreness of her muscles painfully reminded her why she had not. The little dragon, however, was not deterred and it scampered around to her head and set something down in front of her before sticking its little dragon face right near her own and shouting, "Go, out of here!" as loud as it could in its high pitched dragon voice.

Zelda sat up stiffly moaning, "Why could I not have found myself a quieter traveling companion?"

"Why quieter panion," it echoed prancing about in a joyful circle.

Zelda sighed at the happy creature. It had brought her a dead desert mouse for a present and it looked towards her expectantly. The dragon was a deep bluish green that faded to an obsidian black at its limbs. She did not know how she knew this, but she was almost positive the dragon was a female. Her new companion had to have a name, so she settled on Jade because of her color.

Zelda looked down at herself. The scratches she had received the night before were already scabbing over, and in the daylight it was obvious they were superficial. They still ached though, she thought shooting the reptile a glare before surveying the land around her to get her bearings. As she looked over the mesa, she saw that the plateau she was currently on top of, ended abruptly in about a mile to reveal more mesa like plains. Those plains eventually headed straight for two mountains. The mountain on the right was defiantly the backside of Snowpeak. She knew Ganon had not gone that way and it was unlikely that he would have gone west where there lay a desert as far as the eye could see. He had either gone to the mountain on the left or through the pass between them.

She would have to climb down from the canyon in the hope that when she reached ground level she might be able to find tracks. She headed towards the edge at a rapid walk, hoping to make up some if the time she lost by sleeping. The little dragon followed eagerly in her footsteps like a devoted hunting hound. "Well, onwards and downwards I suppose," she commented dryly as she reached the cliff-like ridge and looked at the daunting task of free climbing down.

"Downwards," Jade echoed, staring down the rock face. Then she leaped off and flapped crookedly down to land joyfully triumphant on the ground.

"Glad somebody finds this easy," she muttered as she slowly followed.

* * *

**A/N, I thought Zelda could use a traveling partner. Almost all the Links have XP And I have a few plans for her too. SO next week will be in Link's perspective again. The two of them will get about equal screen time but I don't think I will change perspectives every chapter. I guess I shall just see how it goes XP. Thank you all for reading!**

**Question: if you could create a companion for Link, who or what would it be and why?**


	9. The Remnants of a Forgotten Race

**A/N:** Hey everybody I hope you all had great weeks! So I am introducing a sort of oc in this chapter, but not completely. My thought for that comes because Link and Zelda have been reincarnated before, and I wonder if Din Farore and Nayru would do it to others if they deemed it necessary. I know that Link is that way because of the first hero's spirit, Zelda because she was once Hylia, and Ganondorf because of Demise but still I pray you indulge me in this thought. It does not absolutely have to be taken that way though and completely works if you do not, but there are similarities. They share the same name, but you could see it simply as passing down through families, or like what Link, Zelda, and Ganon are, I leave it up to you. It does not change the tale either way. Thanks for reading!

**Yami no Nokutan**- Thanks for the review. I thought I should do something different, and she never really came of a wolfish to me XP I like your idea for a companion. TP Link does have a hunting hawk.

**Gojira Geek**- I couldn't agree more! That is a completely epic thought picture by the way XD

**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess**- you may indeed be very right about Jade. I agree with you about the companions and Epona (I liked how you could pick your own name for the horse in TP) I am glad you like the dragon. Thanks for the review! :)

**Scarlet Curls**- I think we need to stop your inner fangirl before she seriously wounds a lot of my favorite characters. I shall give your periscope back as soon as I resolve all the conflicts in this tale hehe… Zelda might indeed do that. That actually sound like a really cool idea to have a companion like Raava (did I spell that right?) It would be totally awesome. To me, The Legend of Korra seems to be reminding me very much of a Loz plotline lately (especially FSA) I mean even the villains name sounds similar… *strokes fake beard thoughtfully* thanks for the reviews! Midna may or may not have something to do with this story later *evil laugh* Link shall be dancing very dangerously on the tip of a metaphorical knife blade for a while.

Also, special thanks to **silverheartlugia2000**, and **xXx skytale xXx**, you guys are awesome!

* * *

**The Remnants of a Forgotten Race**

Link sat in a miserable huddle towards the edge of camp. He pushed his back further against the pine trunk he sat in front of. Wrapping his arms tighter around himself, he watched his breath disappear into the darkened starlight night in wispy white puffs.

It had been two days since Ganon's troop had started their ride for the mountains. They were now in the heavy wooded pine forest of the upper peaks. Fall's cool fury had been released with a vengeance in the higher elevations. Although the troop had not yet reached the snowy crest, the air had rapidly become chiller with the altitude and fall of night. He shivered, lightly rattling the chains that bound him to the stoutest pine in the camp. Each of his limbs was chained by a four foot tether to the tree. It allowed him the freedom to either stand or lie down or sit as he pleased, and yet took all freedom at the same time. He had long since moved the dagger, for easy access, from his hatband to the belt he had made by tying the half that remained of Zelda's colors across his middle. He had done this as soon as he had gotten the chance because he had felt strangely naked without a belt of some sort. He had not yet spotted an opportunity to use his dagger because he was heavily guarded at all times. The solid shadows of four of his watchers wavered in front of him, dancing eerily on the light of the army's camp fire.

He glanced longingly towards the fire at the center of camp where the soldiers sat eating. The flames were tauntingly close, but too far away to offer any warmth. The aroma of roasting meat wafted tantalizingly towards his nose. He tried his best not to think about how hungry he was, but it was no use. In retaliation for losing the Twilight Shard, Ganondorf had put him on no rations for three days. Aside from this, and having no way of shielding himself from the elements, he had not been too mistreated. He had taken a few hits for resisting his captors for saying some snide rebellious comments and for the simple fact he was an enemy prisoner; but he had certainly not been beaten or badly wounded. Ganondorf had no need to torture him, because he needed no information. Generally, Ganon kept away from him and, on the few occasions, when he did take it into his head to taunt or be cruel, the methods he used were mental and emotional not physical. Ganondorf seemed to want him to be relatively healthy, probably for some hidden nefarious purpose, Link assumed miserably. The scent of food wafted towards him again and he put a hand over his aching stomach, fiercely telling himself he was not hungry, not cold, not sore and hurting, and not trapped.

As if he could sense Link's discomfort, Tirkon headed over and set about obnoxiously devouring a piece of steaming meat in front of him as a taunt. Link ignored him. Tirkon, detesting to be snubbed, pushed past the guards for some fun.

"You hungry?" he sneered nastily, "Here, eat this."

Tirkon tossed a mangled piece of gristle and tendons to land in the dirt in front of him.

"Eat it dog," he commanded with a laugh, drawing his blade.

Link did not know what Tirkon's game was, but he was determined to keep the few shreds of pride and dignity that remained to him.

"What's the matter boy? Are you deaf? I said eat it."

"I normally don't eat food that has been handled by pigs," Link said back coolly with a smile, looking Tirkon right in the eyes.

He may as well have jabbed Tirkon with a hot poker. The soldier stepped forward and kicked him viscously in the shin. Calling to the darknut guards, he ordered them to secure and gag him. This took much longer and considerably more effort than he had planned for because of Link's spirited resistance. In the end however, that mean was achieved and the darknut guard stepped away.

"You leave that on until your insolent tongue is curbed," Tirkon laughed, roughly twisting Link's still-healing arm to make sure he heeded his point.

Link clenched his teeth and glared at him silently. He knew he had asked for it, but this knowledge did nothing to keep his mind from filling with indignant protests at the cruelly tight gag. It was humiliating to be treated with less respect than a animal. Closing his eyes for a moment, he tried to control his anger. He refused let his enemies see that he was capable of such a misstep. It would only prove that they were the masters of him. He quickly calmed himself and made his eyes, since his mouth could not, smile back mockingly at the soldier from behind the near strangling gag. Tirkon scowled at his coy response. The fact that he stayed calm seemed to irritate Tirkon just as much as his insult; this gave Link some comfort as he gingerly rubbed his stinging shin and throbbing arm.

Tirkon was about to make another attempt at cruelty, when he was interrupted by a disturbance at the other end of the camp. Xiphos had finally rejoined the troop, having completed his lord's mission. The white plume on his helmet caught the flickering light of the flames as he dismounted and tethered his steed to the trees. Link watched as the knight pulled a wriggling object off of his horse. As he turned fully into the light of the fire, Link saw what it was. It was a girl about his age and she was struggling furiously. He watched as Xiphos took her directly to Ganon's tent.

They were in there for about a half an hour before Xiphos exited the tent alone and headed straight towards where Link was imprisoned. Xiphos and a few darknuts prepared a set of chains just like his, right next to where he sat, to the same tree he was secured to. He assumed they were for the girl. Xiphos then left without a word, back to the tent. Some shouting and several agonized cries emanated from Ganon's pavilion and Link winced.

The guards, momentarily distracted by what was going on, edged closer to the tent. Link took the time, while the guards were distracted, to check around for any edible or useful plants. He knew that the soldiers would not stay distracted long enough for him to try and make an escape, so he settled on the next best thing. His search was rewarded with an arnica plant just within his reach. He would have smiled at the results of unexpected luck were his mouth free from the constraints of the gag. He hid it in his tunic as the soldiers headed back to their posts. He had a nagging feeling that he might need the plant.

About an hour later, Xiphos emerged from the tent carrying the limp form of the girl. He dumped her unceremoniously next to Link and secured the chains. Then he went over to the fire for some food, totally unconcerned with the condition of his prisoner.

The darknuts guarding them tuned carelessly to the side, their momentary curiosity forgotten. They stood, their attention only half on the prisoners, obviously bored now that the excitement had passed. Link turned worriedly towards the hapless girl and winced at what he saw. Half of her face was covered in bruises and her left arm was badly swollen under and around its shackle, as if they had twisted it or tried to break it. Torture, Link glared at Xiphos. 'What kind of scum would stoop so low as to beat up a girl?'

No one was paying much attention to him, so he made use of the arnica plant. She had probably passed out because of the pain. He had no water to make a proper poultice but he did what he could with what he had. The arnica plant was used to heal swelling and bruising. Her arm was not broken, only strained. He carefully crushed some leafs into a mash and smeared it over the injury before wrapping it in the arnica leaves, using the roots and a few spindly vines to secure it like a bandage. He knew it had to hurt terribly; he hated seeing people in pain. He did the same for her face, minus the makeshift bandage and then sat back.

'What,' he wondered, 'could Ganondorf possibly want with this girl, and who was she?' From the half of her face that he could see, he could tell she was very beautiful. Her skin was a golden-dark color, her hair a silky copper red.

After Xiphos was finished eating he headed over to join the darknuts in guarding him and the girl. There was no chance of escaping tonight and even if there was he couldn't just leave the girl. There was nothing more he could do for her so he lay down, preparing himself for another long miserably cold night. He silently thanked Uli for her insistence in teaching him the arts of an herbalist. Happy memories of the past and his friends flashed through his mind and he gritted his teeth, not allowing himself to admit that he might never see them again.

"What boy? You're not going to take advantage of the night?" Xiphos sniggered wickedly at him gesturing towards the girl. "To judge by the way you were all over her a moment ago, I was hoping for a show."

Link's mind filled with several insolent retorts, 'I'd much rather take advantage of your face with my fist,' or, 'that's just what I would expect to hear from someone with a mind like a chamber pot, and that's an insult to the chamber pot;' or, 'what do you think I am a half witted animal like you?' He would have said at least one of these except for the gag. So instead he glared darkly at his captor. Xiphos disgusted him in more ways than one.

He lay a respectful distance away from the girl, positioning his body to take the brunt of the chill wind, so his injured companion could have some shelter from the cold. As soon as he was sure that Xiphos was no longer watching, he slipped the annoying rag out of his mouth so he could sleep.

~x~X~x~

Aveil woke with a jolt in the middle of the night and found to her horror that she was chained to a tree. Memories of what had taken place flashed through her mind, and she tried to shove them away. Being captured during the first battle of a rebellion, followed by nearly a month of slavery, and the knowledge that she had been separated from and lost everything that she had once held dear to her heart, were not things she wished to dwell on. Her miserable existence as a captive had been terrible but bearable while she still enjoyed a sense of obscurity. The last thing that a slave ever wanted was to be noticed. She had known all along those that this could not last, she knew that her captors would sooner or later figure about who she was and what her family had been hiding, and she had not had long to wait for that expected but dreaded outcome.

About a day ago she had been taken again from her confinement by that plumed knight only to be brought before her kingdoms worst enemy, the one who was responsible for all her pain. And he had quite enjoyed giving her some more. He had been exceedingly cruel in trying to get her to talk. For generations her family had been guardians of an ancient power. It was her duty to protect it from power hungry maniacs like the traitor Ganondorf. She had sworn not to tell its location and had kept that promise fully, enduring Ganon's savagery, until he had threatened the lives of her fragmented family and closest friends. Now Ganondorf knew where it was. She had failed. Everything was as good as lost. She gritted her teeth. She had not wept since the day everything had been taken from her, and she would not weep now or ever again. Crying did nothing, so instead, she clung to her anger and her pride, for that was all she had. She was the granddaughter of Nabooru, one of the greatest leaders of her race, named after Nabooru's second in command, and she would live up to both their names. She was better than the hopeless feelings that surrounded her, or at least she often told herself that when the world was at its darkest.

She was never one to give up without a fight. She swore that her enemies would pay dearly for their cruelty and their deeds. She swore vengeance right then and there. Thinking of her enemies' cruelty she lifted a hand to her face, surprised to find that it did not hurt as bad as she had expected. Her questing fingers encountered some mashed leaves. Her arm was similarly tended and all that was left of the once biting pain was a dull throb. 'Why would her enemies bother to heal her?' Puzzled, she looked around.

She was not the only prisoner. There was a boy chained in much the same manner as she, lying right next to her. Fat lot of good that was, boys were completely useless stupid mindless fools who only wanted one thing in life. She crinkled her nose in a pout of disapproval, but soon, her curiosity got the better of her and she went in for a closer look at the peacefully sleeping figure. Even from a distance she could tell he had the look of a woodsman and a warrior, and he wore the colors of the forest except for his belt which was like a purple sash.

She leaned nearer for a look at his face. The moon was just bright enough to see by; its light fanned out through the canopy of slender gently rustling needles above her head. She shivered as she leaned in closer to see him clearer; the pine forests had never held an appeal for her. She preferred to be out in the open sunlit mesas around the mountains. She hated to be cold. As she had that thought, she noticed that he had position himself to take the brunt of the chilly wind for her. She did not know if he had done that by accident or design, and she shrugged the thought away. He had dark ashy golden blond hair, and although she hated to admit it, he had a rather handsome face, aside from a bruise over one eye. 'Why would Ganon want a boy?' she wondered and then her pondering was replaced with a suspicion and a small hope. She gently, so as not to wake him, moved a lock of his tousled blond hair to reveal the pointed ears of a Hylain. She felt excitement rising in her as brightly as the sun after a winter's night. If only he had blue eyes. As if to answer her unspoken query he spoke with his eyes still closed.

"Having trouble sleeping?" he asked softly, his voice caring with it a hint of sarcasm. He then opened his eyes to reveal a clear dark blue.

Link had woken from his light sleep as soon as he felt someone staring at him. That always woke him up especially when he was on guard. Even if the stare hadn't woken him, the feeling of someone messing with his hair would have done it just as successfully. He stared into the amber eyes of his fellow prisoner who was staring back at him in an odd manner. He sat up feeling a little self conscious.

"I, uh… I don't believe we were ever introduced," he started. "My name is Link."

He saw an almost triumphant light grow in her dark amber eyes before they narrowed and a rather condescending sneer spread across her battered face.

"So, you are just as vulnerable and fallible as the rest of us aren't you?" Her unpleasant smile faded into a serious expression as she considered him.

"Whoever said I wasn't?" Link asked guardedly, a bit taken aback by the strange direction their simple conversation had turned.

"By the way the servants of Ganondorf whisper your name and your deeds of defeating the warlord previously, I had expected someone a bit, well, more to belong to your name."

Link narrowed his own eyes at her, "I am what I am, nothing more, nothing less." He said his tone still cautious.

The girl looked completely flustered for a moment, and then slightly apologetic. She hesitated for a moment then spoke. "I meant no offense," she finally said. "I have done a damn fine job of introducing myself. My name is Aveil." She shook her head ruefully, "And I am one to talk." She tugged at the chain that bound her uninjured wrist. She bit her lip thinking furiously. To ask for help was a sign of weakness. To willingly swallow her pride was a hard thing to do, but perhaps, if the end result was worth it, it could compensate for her fall. Making up her mind, she continued. "But, if you are in fact Link, and now that we have met; what do you plan to do about Ganondorf?"

"Excuse me?" Link asked questioningly.

"Ugh, boys can be so stupid sometimes," she said with a sigh.

Link ignored the slight and listened as she explained.

"About a couple months ago, Ganondorf invaded this kingdom with an army. He conquered it and captured our king. My people have been forced into slavery, forced to give him all our crops and supplies, to make weapons and armor, and build fortresses, and do anything else either he or his soldiers command. Some people managed to escape and they formed a small band of rebels, but they are so outnumbered and outmatched their cause is almost hopeless. During these horrible months we heard the soldiers whisper tales of you and how you freed your land from Ganon. The soldiers that came from Hyrule were afraid that you would try to defeat Ganondorf again." She paused and when he did not deny what she had said she continued. Her gruff mannerism wore off slightly to reveal a hope born of sheer desperation. "I have never been keen on the idea of trusting a Hylain much less a man, but if it is in-fact true then we finally have an advantage. You can join our rebellion. You know Ganondorf's weaknesses. We can free our land from tyranny, and I can get some well deserved revenge on Ganon and his cronies for their cruelty."

"That's a great plan, but in case you haven't noticed you and I are a bit chained up at the moment."

"So," she scoffed, "if you are anything at all like me than you have already come up with at least two escape plans."

"Two exactly," he replied with smile, he was having a lot of difficulty reading this girl, but he saw no cause to mistrust her, but at the same time no reason to trust her either. "Look, I am flattered that you think that I am some sort of hero, but I didn't defeat Ganondorf all on my own, I had help."

"I know that," she snorted derisively. "So where is she?"

"Who?"

"The woman who helped you on your quest."

"She… She's gone now," he said quietly, feeling an ache in his heart. "She sealed herself in the land of Twilight, but how-"

"How did I know that you had a companion and that she was a woman? It's because you men wouldn't get anywhere on your own."

"I take it you're not a fan of men then?" he asked with a grin, not at all put off. "Not even one like me?" he queried teasingly.

Aveil gave him her best withering stare. "Not even one like you."

"What? You don't trust me?"

"Of course I don't. I don't trust anyone, for all I know you could be a spy of Ganondorf's," she said boldly although this was not exactly true. She trusted many of the people of her race and she found that she wanted to trust this boy in front of her. 'Where in the name of the Dark World had that thought come from?' She wondered to herself. She shook her head, feelings like that could get her killed, she knew.

He raised one of his eyebrows, "Yeah, you can easily tell what an evil crony I am by the deceitful look in my eye. Its' no wonder you managed to see through my disguise. I suppose you could also tell by the way I'm being treated by my fellow bad-guys, I mean it's obvious they love me, and I them."

"Ha ha," Aveil said dryly. "I assume Ganon captured you to keep you from stopping him," she said finally.

"I don't think so; he would have killed me already were that the case. He wants me for some other reason, something to do with gaining more power. Also, he is after some ancient power in these mountains."

When he mentioned that Aveil's face paled visibly and she closed her eyes for a fleeting moment, her mouth twisting into an uncomfortable frown.

"Is something wrong?" he asked looking concerned. "Perhaps you should rest a bit, I mean after all you just got-"

"No it's not that," she interrupted, "It's about the power source in the mountains, Ganon knows where it is."

She looked away, signaling the end of that conversation, though it was clear to Link that she was hiding something. He did not press her and, surprisingly, she opened up a little more.

"My family has been the guardians of that power source since our race came here," she said," her voice was neither timid nor hesitant in this affirmation, but it was quiet. "Keeping it save is my duty, and I have to keep Ganondorf from finding it."

"If you're planning on making Ganon's life miserable, then count me in," he said with grin.

She spoke of herself as if she was not Hylain, and he supposed that was true. She had an exotic look about her and her views seemed different from the values of his own people. It sounded more like what he had heard of the Gerudo. She even looked how Shad had described them; sharp featured and red haired, like Ganondorf. That could not be right though, he thought with the hint of a frown. They were extinct, weren't they? Before they could converse further they were halted by a command.

"Silence," Xiphos growled from where he stood guard. "The next person to speak gets my spear pole across their backs. Especially you," he menaced as he pointed his blade at Link.

"Oh yeah, I was being punished for impertinence or whatever it was," he muttered as he slipped the gag back over his mouth.

His unperturbed and unafraid manner soothed her nerves slightly. Truthfully she was terrified of Ganon and Xiphos. She was afraid of what might happen to her, her family, and her kingdom. She and Link lay back down in silence. When Xiphos's back was turned once again got up the nerve to whisper.

"Thank you for your healing skills, my arm and face feel much better. You're not a bad herbalist."

"You're welcome, and thank you," he replied in a quiet slurring muffled voice because of the gag.

* * *

**A bit of calm before the storm…Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and tell me what you think as they fill my heart with rainbows! **

**Question: Since we are on the topic of feelings, do you think that SS Link harbors any resentment towards Zelda for using him? Or do you think he understands why. Or do you think that, if he does have resentful feelings, they are directed more towards Hylia and not really with the Zelda he grew up with? Do you think he sees the two as interchangeable, or different?**

**Hehe, bit of a double question I know, but I am very curious… **


	10. Partners in Crime

**A/N**: Hello everyone, may I present chapter 10 Thanks for your support, it really means a lot! So this chapter will be in Link's point of view and it will probably stay there for about two more chapters after this, before we get back to Zelda. I love reading the answers to your questions, you guys are awesome!

**Gojira Geek:** that is a really interesting take, I had never thought about it that way. Thanks for the review!

**Scarlet Curls:** I am inclined to agree with you about that XP yes they do come with great responsibility don't they? Flink? That's hilarious, I must remember that one. Yes this story should be around the same length as my other one I am not planning to write an encyclopedia sized tale XD Yes I might get in to that later when I introduce the rest of them. I am not sure about that yet, maybe it's genetics or divine design? Thanks for catching that X) and thanks for the review!

**Generala:** that's a really good thought and point. I think he might be a bit confused at first too. I agree with a lot of what you said. I hope you don't mind that she is a mountain lion. :) Thanks!

**silverheartlugia2000:** don't you just love them? XP Thank you!

**Storm Dragon Wolf Princess:** I really like a lot of what you said and think that he might indeed think that way. That's cool, I left it open so it could be up to you. Yeah! You agree with me XP I'm glad you liked them, I quite enjoyed writing them. We shall see, are you thinking about Telma specifically? Thanks!

**Yami no Nokutan:** I'm glad you liked it, and yes the storm shall be coming. XP yes I got some rainbows :) I agree. Thank you.

Also, special thanks to Yami for her input and ideas concerning Aveil.

* * *

**Partners in Crime**

It was once again night and Link and Aveil were chained to a tree in the same manner they had been the day before. The procession had nearly reached the mountain's snowy top and was mere miles away. In the high forests near the crest, the breeze had already swept all the autumn leaves, which had fallen from the sparse number of deciduous trees, off into the frozen grip of winter, long before that season should have taken its hold. The sky overhead was a dark leaden grey that seemed almost to glow a forbidding frozen blue on the eastern horizon. As Link watched the muted world around him through stingingly cold and hooded eyes, the land seemed to grow suddenly still in expectant silence. Slowly, the first snow of the season began to fall. It drifted up against the sparse vegetation of the high mountains and caught upon the rough bark of the trees, staining them dark with moisture and fringing each jagged edge with white. The soft flakes, falling in a lighter color than the brooding clouds above, slowly began to smooth the jagged contours and gentle undulations of the ground with its cold embrace, building light canopies on the feathery needles of the evergreens. Gradually, a soft breeze began to blow, quietly whispering its menacing intention to gain in both speed and icy strength.

Both prisoners had been given tattered yet warm cloaks because, as Ganondorf said, "Dead slaves were of no use." Link huddled deeper into the folds of his as he watched the guards through veiled eyes. The three sentries that were guarding them were none other than Xiphos, Tirkon, and Malver. They were human guards and they were tired. Link had watched them all night, waiting. It was now, about two hours before dawn, when Link became sure that the guards were asleep. He sat up slowly and nudged Aveil. He needn't have bothered. She was as alert as he was. Silently, he slipped the gag from his mouth. The stupid thing had caused him to get a lot of dirt in his mouth on the ride up the dusty mountain trail. He took his tiny pen knife out from his belt and went to work picking the locks on his chains. When he was finished, he handed it to Aveil, who freed herself with almost practiced ease.

"Let's go," he mouthed as they silently backed out of the clearing into the surrounding forests after relocking the chains. The keening wind began to blow with greater force, flinging the small amount of snow in a leaping twirling dance as it turned over itself upon the ground. Link scented the air and smiled as he saw the gusting flakes begin to erase the existence of their escaping footprints.

Link and Aveil had been put on the same horse and had whispered about escape plans whenever they got the chance on their way up the mountain the day before. Aveil had also whispered snatches about the temple where the power was located, high in the mountains, in one of the many caves.

Link had an idea of the direction in which they were supposed to be headed, and slowly backed that way. The camp melted away into the darkness around them and the towering shadows of the ponderosa, fir and leafless aspen trees. As they walked, Aveil whispered urgently to him.

"I forgot to tell you, my family guards the knowledge of the cave's location, but it is rumored that there is something that guards the actual power, some sort of monster."

"Brilliant," Link said, "so we will probably be in for a fight then? You could have mentioned it a bit sooner." Through the darkness he thought he could make out her scowling at him. He could not keep himself from grinning, "Well, at least you mentioned it before we were actually there and were trying to fight of whatever it is with my pen knife," he amended in a whisper. "I'll be right back, wait here, just in case I get captured, then at least one of us will have a chance."

He crept noiselessly back to camp making straight for the dwindling campfire and the sleeping soldiers. He drifted towards the nearest Darknut as silently and as unnoticed as a shadow. Thievery was on his mind, for he needed a weapon. Although he normally considered steeling rather dishonorable, he saw nothing wrong with thieving from thieves and murderers.

Every Darknut carried two weapons, either a mace or a super weighty broad sword, and a long, thin, well-crafted rapier. It was the rapier he was after. The thin blades were not his favorite type of swords, but they were a far better option than any of the other weapons in his enemies' arsenal. The rusted hook-swords, bent knifes, and wooden maces of the Bulblins were not worth comparing to the fine and well kept blades of the Darknuts. Though Darknuts did not actually sleep, when they were idle and not on duty, which never happened when they were on guard, they went into an almost trance-like hibernation. He knew from experience that if he was slow, cautious, and used a feather-light touch he might be able to get away with what he was planning. He carefully and quietly reached out a hand to lift the sword; not bothering to unbuckle the scabbard as he only intended to take the blade itself. He had become rather adept at pick pocketing because he had been forced to practice the skill several times during the seven months he had been… he thrust the distasteful memory aside. There was no use in bringing up the unpleasant past. The Darknut never even flinched.

Once he had the sword, he slunk quietly out of camp to the spot where he had left Aveil. He was about to tell her that it was her turn when he saw the smug look on her face. Two bejeweled sai daggers rested carelessly in her hand. He had seen those two daggers before, they belonged to Tirkon.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for what seemed like hours for you to show up. You are a pretty fair thief but you are a tad on the slow side," she teased arrogantly.

He shook his head smirking at her, "Why, thank you for the compliment. Ganon's lieutenant is going to be pretty furious when he finds you have stolen his best weapons, he will want revenge."

"Let him try," she snapped darkly, "I only wish I had time to slit all their miserable throats and take all their weapons, but even I am not that fast. My mother is a direct descendant of the Gerudo thieves of old; she taught me everything I know."

"So I have her to thank for my current headache," he jested with a grin.

'So she is a Gerudo,' he thought. He found himself understanding Aveil's attitude a bit more. The wind that had been aiding them was dying down again, he realized as he cocked his head to the side. He signaled for them to start moving again. "I hope she taught you how to evade capture by leaving no trail and making false ones."

"Well actually she…" Aveil began boldly before she paused and then finished in a quieter tone, "she didn't. I don't suppose your mother taught you?"

"No, she didn't, but thankfully, necessity is a great teacher and I have picked up a trick or two." 'But, if Ganon knows where the source is already, and sees that we are gone, would it even be worth trying to cover our tracks?' He thought to himself with a furrowed brow. 'On the other hand,' he decided, 'a lack of a trail at least at the start might indeed by them a few moments of time.' The thought of their inevitable pursuit made him shudder.

As they climbed ever upwards, the snow around them thickened from its light dusting into deeper and deeper drifts. They had long since stopped trying to hide their trail in favor of speed, at Link's direction. As they struggled through its hindering presence, the sun rose behind them. Aveil's breathing, like his, became heavier as they continued onwards. Link chanced a look at her face and she, sensing his eyes upon her, spoke.

"I have only been here twice before. In the summer mostly, but not all the snow is gone and the going is a bit easier," she panted as they hiked. "Look," she pointed towards an ice cave, just ahead of their current position in a clearing, imbedded in the cliff face. They had passed many caves just like it on their way up the mountain. "I have never been inside the actual cave but my parents had a map. Once you get inside, there is a long narrow passage that leads to a large chamber where the power is kept. The power source is rumored to be a remnant of some ancient magic from the Gerudo tribe. You wait here, there is a barrier that only a member of my family can lift."

Link was all too happy to brush the calf deep snow off a nearby rock and sit. It had been tough going ever since the snow got deep, about six miles ago. It had been especially hard for him because he had not eaten a proper meal for about three days now, except for edible roots plants and bark he had found on the way up, and a few supplies that Aveil had purloined from a Darknut. This was not his first time ice hiking, but last time he had been able to make a bit more preparations, and he had the shard that allowed him to turn into a wolf for easy travel. His short rest was brought to an abrupt end as Aveil called to him.

Inside the ice cave, the light of the rising sun from the entrance was magnified as it bounced off the sparkling icy walls to light the passage. The floor was thick with ice and their progress was slowed. Without warning, the narrow passage widened out to reveal a dark wide cavernous chamber. The ice stopped as it reached this darkened room to reveal rough hewn grey stones on the floors and what they could see of the walls. The air seemed to be slightly warmer.

Link halted in his tracks. His senses were abuzz with a warning feeling that something lay ahead of them, something large. He thought he could make out the sound of something breathing and he strained his ears to listen further. His nose picked up a strange scent that was vaguely familiar. It was like the smell of a stable yet strangely different. He couldn't seem to place the smell; he concentrated hard, trying to remember.

Aveil seemed not to notice anything amiss and she spoke excitedly, "The cave seems to be clear, no sign of any guardians. Look there is the power source," she rushed forward excitedly.

"Wait," Link called, but it was too late. She rushed forward to grab at something on a pedestal, a gleaming white crystal. It was then that Link's memory finally placed the smell. He recognized the scent to be similar to that of the fire breathing sky dragon he had fought in the sky city. "Dragon!" he cried.

Aveil stopped abruptly, startled. As she did so, something large dropped from the cave roof to land nearby. It was a massive creature with a huge blunt nose, rocky head, and a brown pimply body. Link had never seen anything quite like it before. It looked a little bit like the fire breathing lizards that lived in Death Mountain but it was wider and more bulky. It was about three times as large as a bull, and, Link noted in a rush, it was too large to fit into the narrow ice passage they had just come from.

"Make for the passage," he yelled, but he could tell that she was cut off. Heedless of the danger, he ran in to help, sword drawn. He slashed at the dragon's tail intending to divert its attention from Aveil to him, in the vain hope that, if it species was similar to that of the fire lizard, that this would be one of its weak points. For a moment it worked. The dragon roared with fury and tuned towards him. "Get the stone out of here!" he yelled, quickly backing towards the cave wall. The dragon followed him and a path was cleared for Aveil. Unfortunately, in so doing he unwittingly trapped himself. He wildly dodged the slashing claws and biting teeth, having nowhere else to back to.

Aveil, seeing that he was in danger stopped running and stabbed at is tail with one of her daggers. The dragon spun around furiously knocking the crystal from her grasp and sending her flying through the icy passage. It charged after her in a senseless fury, wedging its massive head in the opening. It lashed its tail around furiously, crashing it into a cluster of small bulbous plants that looked like tiny bomb flowers. Link felt his eyes widen in shock as his mind predicted what might happen in milliseconds. As soon as the tail made contact with the plants they exploded, causing a small cave in at the entrance to this stony chamber and burying the dragon's trapped head. The crushing rocks slew it on impact. Link threw himself to the ground covering his head with his arms.

When the dust cleared, Link picked himself up from the rough stones. There was a small glimmer of light shafting through the top of what was once the entrance. He knew that he was trapped on one side and Aveil was on the other. He headed cautiously over to the blockage to see if there was any way for him to shift a few rocks without causing another cave in. As he walked gingerly towards the blocked appendage, the scant amount of light glinted off of something shiny, giving it a faint glow. It was the power source crystal. He peered at it in the dimness. It looked to be similar in both its size and shape to the Twilight Shard, apart from the fact it was not jagged and completely clear. With the light shining upon it, the crystal almost looked as if flames were burning in its heart. When he went to retrieve it, he came across a patch of the weird little explosive plants. He inspected them closely. They looked to be in the same family as a bomb flower but they were much smaller about the size of an apricot. Based on what happened, he assumed that they worked the same way. They exploded with any hard impact.

He picked up the crystal and two of the plants and placed them in his waistband. He climbed up the back of this weird dragon-like creature. This was the first time he had defeated a dungeon guardian so quickly and by chance, no less. He treaded carefully along its back as he climbed, mistrustful and half expecting it to change form or rise again, but it did not. 'I almost pitied the bloodthirsty creature,' he realized with a grim smile. 'Obviously too much brains it had not been blessed with.'

When he reached the top, he began shifting pile of rubble rock that surrounded the small opening. With, calculated moves, a light hand, and bated breath, he was able to move a few rocks to make the opening wide enough for him to get through. A grating rumbling met his ears as soon as he had squirmed through. Looking swiftly behind him, he saw that the small opening he had made had collapsed, blocking the entrance completely. He breathed out in a relived hiss, shaking his head at his narrow escape.

He scrambled down in to the icy passage that led to the outside, his footsteps skidding as his boots failed to get a good grip upon the slick polished ground. He looked frantically around the tunnel for Aveil but she was nowhere in sight. He was positive that she had not been trapped under the dragons head or under the rock fall, but he did not know where she had disappeared to. He was about to shout her name, when he felt and odd sense of foreboding. He heard noises coming from outside the cave. One in particular was louder than all the others; it was a voice that sent a shiver down his spine. He knew Aveil was in danger. He drew his slender sword as he ran down the icy path as fast as he could.

When he reached the mouth of the tunnel, a dreaded sight met his eyes. Ganondorf was standing near the entrance with his horde amassed behind him. Xiphos stood casually at his Dark Master's side, holding Aveil with one hand and pointing a dagger at her throat with the other. Even with their swift victory they had been too slow, Link silently cursed.

* * *

**A/N thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review! I wish all of you blessed weeks! As for the guardian the idea I had for him was similar to the Dodongo from Oot, but without the use of fire breath.**

**Question: How do you think SS Zelda felt when she found out she was Hylia? How do you think she took the news? **


End file.
